Intertwined Universes
by girlwithanimagination03
Summary: During Dragoncon, an event that every httyd fan attends, 6 teens get sucked into Viking times. It just so happens they get spit-out right as Hiccup and the dragon riders find the last lense to reveal the location of the King of Dragons, and the lense reveals that the newcomers are the answer to find it.
1. Start of Something Big

**And here we are, finally! My first chapter of the fans getting transported into rtte! So sorry I've been gone for awhile, I was just in a musical and I needed some rest and I've just been so busy, but I haven't forgotten about you guys! So as you know this is the story of 6 fans getting transported to rtte. It's gonna start off with the girl who gets to adventure with Hiccup and as the story progresses we get to study these characters more. I've introduced 4 out of 6 characters in the first chapter as the next two will be featured next chapter. Please enjoy, and sorry if it's short and choppy, after all, I have to start somewhere!**

 **Enjoy!**

/

 _Hi. I'm Meylin. So, your probably wondering why we've brought you all here. Yes, we've. You see, the six of us, have a story to tell. One that involves courage, strength, and friendship. OKay, before you start asking questions, here's what you need to know. All six of us came from completely different backrounds. We had no idea what adventures were waiting for us. We did however, have one thing in common. We loved dragons. Before you go all crazy on me and tell me dragons aren't real, just stick with me. Because they are. Maybe not in this world, but in a world not much different from ours, they do. And that's what I'm going to tell you today. Because who knew all it took was six strangers to travel to a different universe. Who knew we were destined for a journey of a lifetime..._

 **/**

"Come on, single file please! Keep moving!"

Meylin gasped in awe, as she scanned the area, and quickly picked up the pace a little, quickly rushing over to the line that trailed out from the huge building, with huge posters of her favorite franchise

How to Train Your Dragon

She started to bounce up and down a little with excitement, as the line started to move a little more faster, as she gripped her hands tighter around her backpack straps

She was quickly caught off guard as a little boy rushed past her, nearly running into her, and she gasped with surprise as she watched the little boy shove his way through all the people

"Me first! Me first!" He shouted as he begged the security guard that stood outside of the entrance, and he eyed the little boy below him, and crossed his arms intimidatingly

Meylin huffed in annoyance, as she watched the little boy begging the security guard to get in, and yet again another shout was heard above all the other conversations

"Excuse me sorry. Jacob get back here!" A brown haired boy shouted trying to shove his way through the crowd. Meylin watched as a girl about the same age as him was following him

The boy scanned everywhere as he ran his hand through his hair nervously as the girl started to shout the boy's name

Meylin looked to the entrance and back to the stressed pair, and she quickly got out of line and rushed over to them

"Are you looking for that boy over there?" Meylin asked, as she pointed towards the security guard who was now holding the little boy's arm, trying to keep him under control

"Yes that's him! Thank you!" The boy shouted as the girl sighed in relief, and they quickly rushed to the entrance, shoving anyone in their way, and Meylin decided to follow them

"No, please! I wanna be the first to sign up to get a front row seat for the giveaway!" The little boy pleaded, as the security guard huffed and pulled him to the side

"You can wait like the rest of the people! Now where are you're parents?" He said sternly, as the little boy continued to whine

"He's my brother. I'm so sorry sir," The boy shouted as he rushed over to them, grabbing the little boy from the officer's arms

"Next time be sure to make sure you wait patiently young man. Understand?" The guard said, as he eyed the little boy, and he nodded sadly

"Oh he'll be patient sir. Come on Jacob let's go," The boy said as he dragged Jacob away with the girl next to him still, as she inspected Jacob all over

"Jacob, are you okay?" The girl asked as Jacob pouted and pushed her away, as she recoiled back from him

"I'm fine, I'm not a baby! I'm 11 years old!" He shouted as he crossed his arms and his older brother shot him a warning glance

"Jacob, you can't just run off like that! We have the premium passes, we can get in from the shorter line, but I'm reconsidering it now that you ran away," He said, as Jacob started to quiver

"No, no! Please, I promise not to run away again!" He pleaded, as the boy sighed and grabbed his arm

"Fine. Come on," He said as the girl noticed Meylin watching from afar, and she nudged the boy, gesturing towards Meylin, and the boy quickly handed Jacob's arm over to the girl and ran over to Meylin

"Hey, thank you for getting out of line just to help me find my brother. How can I repay you?" The boy asked as Meylin started to shift a little avoiding eye contact. This was the first person she had talked to since the plane flight

"Oh, nothing. Just glad you found him," She said with a smile, as the boy looked at the long line and back to her as he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket, offering it to her

"Oh no, I couldn't." She said declining the premium pass as he shrugged her off and held it out to her

"Please take it. As a repayment. You can stick with us if you're alone," He said with a smile, as she looked over to the girl and Jacob who were patiently waiting, and back to the boy

"Sure, thank you so much," She said as she took the ticket from him, and he smiled as he stuck out his hand to her, and she shook it

"I'm Blair," He said, as they both walked over to Jacob and the girl, and she smiled and waved at them

"I'm Meylin. Nice to meet you," She said as Blair gestured towards the girl and his little brother

"This is my girlfriend Elizabeth, and my little brother Jacob." He said as Meylin shook both of their hands

"Nice to meet you Meylin. You can call me Liz for short if you want," Elizabeth said, as Meylin nodded with a smile and Jacob kept glancing at Meylin's backpack

"Are you a fan of dragons too? I really like your backpack," Jacob asked, as Meylin took her backpack off to show it off to Jacob

"Yeah I am. And thank you, I made it myself." She said, as Jacob ran his hand over the print which resembled a Night Fury, and his hand stopped when it reached the big green curious eyes

"Cool!" He said enthusiastically, as Meylin chuckled, and swung it back on, and they all quickly rushed over to the line with the sign that read premium pass

The line was quickly moving, and Meylin smiled happily as she watched the other line slowly move an inch since she had been in it

She handed her ticket to the person who was collecting the tickets, and the person opened the little gate for her with a smile

"Welcome to Dragoncon. Have an amazing time!" The person said as Meylin walked in and slowly took it all in, never seeing so many dragon fans in one place before

Posters of Toothless were everywhere, as well as all the dragon riders. There were different stations for each character with dragon merch, and there was a wall for cosplay art. She looked up at the high ceiling and noticed a huge Night Fury chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

She looked over to Jacob who was bouncing up and down, and tugging on Blair's arm as Liz watched in amusement

"Come on, come on! I wanna go see the life size Toothless statue!" He shouted, as he ran away disappearing into the crowd and Liz quickly rushed after him, as Blair huffed and walked over to Meylin

"Well, the directors for the TV series are here, and they're gonna talk about the show and do some big giveaway. Everyone attends, it's in the big sanctuary at four o'clock. We can save you a seat if you want," Blair said

"Yeah sure that'd be nice. I'll meet you there," She said, as Blair nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people, and Meylin sighed as she looked all around

She cocked her head in confusion as she glanced at a poster not too far away from her. It had a picture of all the dragon riders that were in their Race to the Edge outfits with their dragons in the backround. But what caught her attention the most, was the dragon eye lense in Hiccup's hand that looked different from all the others in the show

It had six little symbols on it, each one being very detailed, and the edges of the lense were very sharp, and it was a dark purple color

She shrugged and quickly walked away from the huge poster, and rushed over to where the Hiccup station was, as she surveyed the area looking at all the little items with him on it

She especially liked the little pens with his full name on it, written in a very detailed font. She picked it up and inspected it as she was quickly caught off guard when someone rushed passed her, accidentally colliding with her causing them to both fall to the ground with a thud

"Ahhh! Oh I'm so sorry!" The frenzied girl stuttered as she stood up and offered a hand to Meylin, and Meylin brushed herself off and took the extended hand

"Um it's okay, you're certainly in a rush aren't you?" Meylin said with a little chuckle as she picked up her backpack and swung it back on her back. The girl tucked a piece of her blonde hair that fell to about her shoulders behind her ear, and looked a little embarressed

"I guess you could say that. I got separated from my best friend and I'm trying to find her," She said quite frantically and nervously as well. Meylin pursed her lips and studied the girl's expression as she could tell she was pretty distressed

"I can help you look for her," Meylin offered with a smile as the girl's face lit up a little

"Really, you will?!" She shouted excitedly, but quickly recoiled back as she noticed the people staring at her strangely, "Um sorry, it's just no one has offered to help me. Telling me that a 17 year old should be able to find her friend on her own," She said

"Oh, well I'll help you search. Where were you last together?" Meylin asked as they both walked out of the station and the girl stroked her chin and looked around the huge convention

"Ummm we were at the Astrid station I think, and when I turned around she was just...gone," She said as she continued to look at every person that walked by

"Then let's start there. What's your name?" Meylin asked as she looked towards her, as they were around the same height Meylin being a few centimeters taller

The girl was taken aback and chuckled nervously, "Oh my gosh, ha ha, my name is Helen. Probably should've introduced myself earlier," She said nervously as she stuck her hand out towards Meylin and she shook it

"I'm Meylin." She said with a smile as she let go of her hand

"Come on, if we hurry I'm sure we can get to the giveaway on time, I don't want you or my best friend to miss it," Helen said as she quickly rushed into the crowd and Meylin quickly followed

 _I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day_

 **/**

"Emma! Over here!" Helen shouted frantically, as she waved her arms in the air, trying to get the attention of the girl with jet black hair

Emma quickly whipped her head around and sighed in relief as she rushed over to Helen, shoving her way through the crowd and Helen smiled widely

"Helen!" Emma shouted as she threw her arms around her best friend and Meylin smiled at the two best friends as they embraced

"Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere!" Helen said exasperated, as Emma chuckled and looked back over her shoulder towards a boy nearby sitting on a bench who waved to them

"Wait, who's that?" Helen asked in confusion as she looked at her best friend who was smiling stupidly towards the boy on the bench

"Oh him? Well when we got separated we ran into each other, and he tried to help me find you, and we got a little hungry so we sat down and had some food. That of course got us into a conversation, and who knew we had so much in common," Emma said as she looked a little flushed

Helen raised her brow at her friend, as the boy stood up and walked over to them and Emma quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer to them

"Helen, this is Javon. Javon this is my best friend, Helen," Emma said as Javon smiled and stuck his hand out towards Helen

Helen reluctantly shook his hand and looked to her friend with a look of disgust and confusion

Emma eyed her friend and turned back to Javon and smiled at him, "Would you excuse us for a second?" Emma said towards Javon as he nodded, and Emma quickly pulled Helen away from him

"Emma, what are you _doing_? This is a complete stranger, and your making lovey dovey eyes towards him!" Helen outbursted as Emma huffed and crossed her arms

"Oh so now your in charge of who I can be friends with? From where I see it, your jealous," Emma said, as Helen scoffed

" _Jealous_?! I'm not jealous! I'm just a little upset that you stopped to talk and hangout with him when we were both separated when we agreed that we'd stick together the whole time!" Helen said as Emma raised her brow at her as she noticed Meylin standing awkwardly near them

"Uh who's this?" Emma asked, gesturing towards Meylin as Helen turned around to face Meylin

"She's a friend. She was helping me try to to find you," Helen said as Meylin waved at Emma, and Emma smiled a little

"Oh hi. Sorry you had to see us fight like that. We usually just don't control each other's lives so," Emma said as Helen's jaw dropped

"I'm not trying to control your life!" Helen said as Emma turned her head away from her and looked back towards Javon who was nervously tapping his fingers against his knees

"Fine, but I'm gonna hang out with Javon and sit with him during the giveaway and your welcome to join us," Emma said as she turned away from Helen, and walked over to Javon as he stood up and they disappeared into the crowd

Meylin could've sworn that she saw Emma quickly glance sadly back at her friend, and she quickly looked to Helen who grimaced her face in anger

"Ugh, _that_ boy! She's never acted like this around any other boy," Helen said, as Meylin came over

"I'm sure she'll come to eventually. You can come sit with me at the giveaway if you want," Meylin offered as Helen smiled weakly and nodded

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see us fight like that, we rarely fight. I know we'll make up again, I just need to let off some steam," Helen said as Meylin chuckled

They were quickly interrupted as a loud voice was heard over the intercom, _"Giveaway begins in 5 minutes. Please make your way to the sanctuary. Thank you."_

Meylin smiled as everyone started to chat away again after the intercom stopped, and the swarm of people started to file into the sanctuary

"Come on, I know some people who are saving me a seat and you can sit with us," Meylin said as Helen nodded and they both quickly rushed to the sanctuary, neither of them knowing what they were about to walk into

 **/**

 **Welp, we have our characters! Yes i know, I still have to introduce Akalya and Alex, don't worry you two will be in the next chapter at the 'giveaway'. I have big plans for this story and these characters, so hope you stick around! Updating is gonna be a little bumpy as I've been really busy, but I'll do my best! Love ya guys, and I'll see ya next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-Sunny/girlwithanimagination03**


	2. The Chosen Ones

***peers out from under pillow checks the date* AHHH guys sorry for the late update! I've been so busy and just been trying to plan the story and stuff so I literally just wrote the chapter on the spot. Anyways, I'm back! Miss me?;) And if you ever think that I'll abandon a story I NEVER will. I know what it feels like when an author abandons a story and I won't do that. If you want a chapter out earlier than usual, just PM me guys and I'll do it for you!**

 **Helen: Yay glad ya think so! And it's gonna be quit an adventure ;)**

 **xEmeraldWater: Ok good, I was kinda worried if I wrote that ok, thanks for the positive feedback! You get introduced to them during this chapter :)**

 **SuperNova: Aw yay! glad ur excited! I am too, it's gonna be a good one;)**

 **Javon: Thank you! Love the enthusiasm :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Ahaha I have three younger brothers so let's just say I know how to write annoying little siblings;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Helen huffed in annoyance from her seat as she watched Emma and Javon three rows ahead of them, Emma being super flirtatious as Javon was a little hesitant

"I can't believe her," Helen muttered as she crossed her arms, leaning back against the seat, and Meylin shifted in her seat as she started to look around hectically

"Oh no, no," Meylin muttered to herself, as she stood up and brushed her hair out of the way that was currently loosely flowing, and Helen eyed her curiously "Um, you good?" She asked as Meylin pursed her lips, "I can't find my backpack," She responded as she started to exit the row

"Where are you going?" Helen asked sitting up in her seat as Meylin cautiously stepped over people, "Going to find my backpack! I'll be back, tell Blair!" She shouted back as she disappeared into the swarm of people that were currently making their way to their seats

Helen sighed and turned to her left as she nudged Jacob, "Hey, tell your brother that Meylin went to go find her backpack," She asked as Jacob quickly stood up and practically stepped on Liz as she grunted

"Hey!" She shouted as Blair facepalmed and Helen bit her lip

"Meylin went to go find her backpack," Jacob said, as he leaned over Liz, smashing her face with his elbow

"Okay, does she need help?" Blair said as he stood up causing Jacob to stumble back onto Liz, as she grunted in frustration and tried to reach her arms around him, "Jacob get off me!"

Jacob chuckled mischievously and got up and turned around to face a disheveled Liz, "Blair don't go, she'll be fine. On the other hand, your brother..." She said lowly as she eyed Jacob, and he quickly rushed back to his seat

Blair rolled his eyes and sat back down as he helped Liz pick up her things that fell on the floors, and Helen eyed Jacob

"That was...quite a scene. Do you have to be that rude to her?" Helen asked titling her head, as Jacob crossed his arms and looked away

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said as he stuck his chin up, and Helen turned away and an idea formed in her head, "well, I can definitely relate. My best friend is getting on my last nerve," She said as Jacob turned his head slowly towards her

"Betraying me for some boy," She said as she grit her teeth as her eyes spanned over to Javon and Emma, and Jacob's eyes lit up

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda the same. I feel like Liz is replacing me," Jacob muttered quietly as he sunk a little lower in his seat, and Helen mouthed an Oh

"You may feel that way, but I'm sure that's not true." She said assuringly, as Jacob shrugged and watched as Liz laughed at a joke that Blair had made

Helen sighed and looked around and to the empty seat next to her. _What's taking Meylin so long?_

 **/**

"Excuse me, sorry," Meylin kept saying to the people she bumped into as she made her way through the large auditorium, looking all around

 _Where could've I left it?_ She asked herself as she kept making her way through the auditorium, while doing so she was knocked out of her thoughts when she bonked heads with a mysterious stranger

"Ahhh!" She yelped as she clutched her head and stumbled back and quickly glanced up at the person she collided with, "Oh Uhhh hi," She stuttered as she noticed the boy who looked around 19 as he too was clutching his head in pain

"Ummm hi," He stuttered too as Meylin noticed a backpack in his hand that was identical to hers,"Hey, that's mine!" She piped up happily as the boy looked down at the backpack

"Oh it is? Cool I don't have to make my way to the lost and found," He said as Meylin chuckled and took her backpack from him, "Did you make it yourself? The design is incredible," He praised, as Meylin chuckled nervously

"Yeah, yeah uh I mean, heh, thank you, I did make it," She stuttered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and the boy shifted a little, as they stood a little awkwardly

"Welcome to dragoncon fans!" A loud voice echoed through the area as Meylin quickly perked up her head as did the boy, "It's started. I uh better get going. Thanks for finding my backpack," She said with a smile

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'm Alex by the way," He said with a shrug as Meylin shook his hand nervously, "I'm Meylin," she said warmly and they quickly rushed inside

Meylin waved to Alex as he smiled and disappeared into a row not to far away from hers, and suddenly the room went pitch black, the only light on stage. _Great, now I can't see_

She slowly went down the stairs, placing her foot in front of her to make sure there was a step, holding onto the railing as she watched a single spotlight search the room

"Hey John, you think it's time for the big giveaway?" A fairly tall man that was dressed casually with a lanyard on said as he gestured to the person next to him holding the michrophone

"Nah I don't think their ready," He said sarcastically as the whole crowd started to shout loudly causing Meylin to cringe at the volume, still trying to find her seat, and she quickly spotted Blair sitting mellowly in his seat while his brother was screaming along with Helen

She smiled and quickly rushed over, stepping over people's legs as she did so, and apologized once in awhile when she'd step on someone's foot

"Oh come on, I think their ready." The first man chirped as he gestured to the wild crowd, and the other man chuckled and tried to shush everyone

"Okay, here's how it works. We'll be selecting random people in the audience and someone will escort them to where their prize is awaiting," He said as the crowd roared and everyone stood up, waving their hands crazily to be chosen

"Okay, here we go. Spotlight lands on you, come on up!" The man said as people started shifting around watching the spotlight carefully

Meylin gasped with relief as she collapsed in her seat next to Helen, and slouched back, "Hey where've ya been?" Helen said not taking her eye off of the spotlight

"I told you, I was finding my backpack. And I met someone too," Meylin said as she scanned the audience and spotted Alex sitting with some people who appeared to be his friends

"Oh my gosh! It's coming towards us!" Helen squealed as Meylin eyed her in confusion, and quickly shielded her eyes as a bright light hovered above her

"And we have our first contestant! Come on up girl!" The man shouted as the crowd cheered, and Meylin was frozen in her seat, "Wait, what?! Helen, what was I chosen for?" Meylin asked perplexed as Helen urged Meylin to get up and started to shoo her towards stage, "Go Meylin!"

Meylin stood up and awkwardly walked down the steps as she walked up the steps and bit her lip and rubbed her arm, as she arrived on stage and the man shook her hand without warning

"Congrats little lady!" He said as he handed her a pass with Toothless and the How to Train Your Dragon cast on it

"Uhhh thank you sir, but what exactly did I win?" She asked with her brow furrowed as the other man came over, "We'll be selecting five more people! Spotlight away!"

 _Woah that's a lot of people_. Meylin thought as she scanned the audience and spotted Blair, Helen, Jacob and Liz screaming her name happily and she smiled. She watched the spotlight move across the room and coincidentally it landed on...Alex

Meylin held her breath as he cheered and quickly ran up the stairs and took the pass happily and stood next to Meylin, "Hey, long time no see." He said as Meylin chuckled. Yes! she cheered in her mind

Meylin was too distracted by Alex that she didn't even notice that Helen was selected as, but she quickly recognized her squeal and whipped her head around to face her

"Yay!" Helen started to jump up and down as she hugged Meylin and introduced herself to Alex

Meylin was beaming happily as she watched the spotlight land on Blair, who was currently sleeping and Liz had to shake him awake and Jacob screamed his brother's name

"Wha-What?!" Blair said in confusion as he found himself standing on stage receiving a pass, and was quickly shoved over to everyone else on stage

"What just happened?" Blair whispered to Meylin as she shrugged, "No clue, pretty sure we're about to find out though," she said as she looked to Helen who's jaw dropped to the floor as the boy Emma was with was selected

 _Uh oh._ Meylin pursed her lips as Javon quickly took his pass and stood coincidentally next to Helen, as she huffed and crossed her arms, and looked away from him

"Alright, just one more! Who will be the lucky last one?" The announcer said as the group of five watched the light land on a girl who currently had headphones in, and was writing in a notepad, and she quickly looked up embarrassed as she noticed the spotlight

The person sitting next to her nudged her, and took her headphones and notepad away from her, as the girl walked awkwardly up to the stage, clearly oblivious to what was going on

The girl was around Helen's height, and looked about her age too, and she took the pass from the man a little bit dazed as she quickly rushed over and stood between Helen and Meylin, shifting awkwardly

"And we have our contestants! And don't worry we have a gift for you all. But now for the big giveaway!" The announcer said, as he turned off his microphone and walked over to the six

"Come with me," He said as the second announcer took the microphone and continued to talk about the movie series and the third one that was currently in progress

"Excuse me sir, but where are you taking us?" Blair piped up as the group followed him through a series of rooms backstage as he quickly gestured for them to file into one room particularly

"Just watch the screen, and have fun!" He said as he shut the door behind them and quickly rushed away

"Um there's just a screen? No seats or anything," Javon said as Helen snickered and Meylin nudged her, giving her the eye, and quickly walked over to the girl that stood in the corner of the room

"Hey, I'm Meylin. What's your name?" She asked as the girl looked up at her and shook her outstretched hand, "I'm Akalya," She said as Meylin gestured for her to come over to where all of them were

"So now what?" Alex asked as mostly everyone shrugged, and the screen quickly lit up the dim room, catching everyone's attention

"Woah!" Helen said in awe as the screen started to display the same dragon eye lense that Meylin had seen earlier on that poster, and she quickly eyed it weirdly

They were all quickly caught off guard as the whole room started to shake violently and everyone yelped in surprise, as the fell to the ground

"Earthquake!" Blair shouted, as everyone covered their heads as the ceiling started to collapse, and the screen started to malfunction

"What's happening?!" Meylin shouted as the whole room collapsed, and started to... _fall? How is this possible!_

Everyone quickly grabbed the person who was next to them, as everyone screamed and they finally landed with a thud

Anything that happened after that, no one knew since they had all blacked out...

 **...**

 **Dun dun dun! Where are they going? Yeah, I think you might have an idea;) Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, any questions or concerns, PM or send a review! Send in requests if ya want, need some fresh ideas! Love ya guys!**

 **-girlwithanimagination03**


	3. Transportation

**AHHHHHH guys I'm so sorry for such a late update! But I'm back! (U guys know I'll never give up this story;) But the reason the updates have been so long is because I have exams next week AND IVE BEEN STUDYING LIKE CRAZY! I finally needed a break and wrote the 3rd chapter between breaks and stuff. But I'm back!**

 **Okay guys. Are any of you artists? Like** ** _really_** **good digital artists? Becuase I need a cover for this story! Even if u aren't in the story and want to enter please do! I have like a sketch of what I want the cover to be, so here's how you can enter. Make any art piece from the httyd franchise (must be digital) and PM me it:) I'll be looking and seeing what styles I like the best, and can't wait to see them! Any questions or concerns PM me:)**

 **Guest akalya: awwwww thank u for saying that! I really love ur character and hope u like the adventure I have planned out for her;)**

 **Guest: Wow, I looovvvveee the idea! I just might take that into consideration:) Look out for a future story like that;)**

 **Sgt. Sniper Man101: Haha same I fall asleep all the time too with the amount of studying I do. Huh I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see;) I like the idea**

 **xEmeraldWater: Oh yes, this relationship will evolve alright;) Yes I agree, once an author stopped a story and I was so sad cuz I wanted to see how it would end:( But thank you for supporting me! Hopefully I'll meet your standards haha**

 **Javon (guest): Yep ur right 'the adventures' ;)**

 **SuperNova: Thank u! That means a lot, I'm really glad u like the story! And I will definitely take ur ideas into consideration, of course!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **...**

Meylin winced with a moan as she slowly pushed herself up off of the cold stone that she currently laid on. She quickly clutched her temple as she sat up and looked at her surroundings

It was a very dark cave that had stalagmites hanging from the ceiling of the cave as a little residue trickled down the large stone and landed with _PLOP_ into the little lake beside her

Meylin tried to grasp the whole situation at hand and quickly began to breathe heavily as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair anxiously, "Hello!"

All she heard was her echo, and she sighed in disappointment

Her thoughts were interrupted as there was several moans that came from beneath her, with rustling sounds as well. She couldn't quite make out what it was because of the very dim light that the sun gave through a little crevice above, but she definitely identified it as people

"Wha-What happened?" Helen said dazedly, as she stood up and started taking in her surroundings quickly and nervously, "Uh what's going on, where am I?!" She paced nervously as she bumped into Meylin and they tumbled to the floor with a yelp

"Ahhh!" Helen shouted as Meylin shifted off of Helen as she could feel another body underneath them, "hey, watch it!" Javon shouted as Meylin and Helen quickly scrambled off of him

"Guys calm down! I can't see any of you..." Meylin drifted off as she reached her arms out in front of her searching for them

"I think I found you!" Javon shouted enthusiastically as he started to feel his way around Helen's arms as she grunted, "Get your hands off of me!" She said as she swatted him away and Javon recoiled back as Meylin sighed in annoyance

"Guys please, we need to-"

"Somebody help, please!"

A distressed cry interrupted them as they all quickly rushed to the sound, along with some bumps and shuffles with each other

"Where are you!" Meylin shouted as she cupped her hands over her mouth, with Helen holding onto her arm, and Javon walking besides them, "Hello?! Hello, over here down the path!" The high pitched voice called out

Javon quickly shifted direction as Helen and Meylin shuffled closely behind him, as they eventually came to a clearing with a little more light, and the girl, Akalya, was on the floor with her foot wedged between two big boulders

"Over here!" She shouted as the trio rushed over to her and started to inspect her situation

"You okay?" Meylin asked as she bent down next to Akalya, as Javon tried to push one of the boulders off to the side but was failing miserably

"Not really. I think I sprained my ankle," Akalya said as she winced with pain as the boulder shifted a little but a little more on her foot instead of away, causing her to yelp in pain

"Stop that you idiot, you're just making it worse!" Helen shouted as she ran over to Javon, "well you gotta better idea on how to move this thing?" He snapped back as Helen grunted in annoyance

"Guys stop arguing it's not helping Akalya! We'll all three move the boulder. Together," Meylin said seriously as she got up and walked over to them, purposely positioning herself in between them, placing their hands on the Boulder

"Be careful! Uh please?" Akalya said nervously, as Helen warmly smiled to her and nodded and Akalya smiled weakly back

"Okay on three. One...two...three!" Javon said as they all three pushed the Boulder as hard as they could with loud grunts as Akalya but her lip to not yell in pain

Helen looked over to Akalya, noticing her distressed position, "stop! We're just making it worse!" She shouted as Javon and Meylin came to a halt

"No I'm fine, keep going." Akalya said weakly as Helen looked to her unsurely, "you sure? We could always wait for more help to come,"

"No please don't. Just get this rock off my foot," Akalya said in pain as Helen pursed her lips and Meylin and Javon started to push the rock without warning, as Helen joined

"Almost there, come on!" Javon shouted as the rock started to budge, which came along with some grunts and moans

Finally the rock rolled off of Akalya's foot, as they pushed far down another tunnel, and they all started to gasp for air, placing their hands on their knees

Akalya gasped and reeled her throbbing foot towards herself, clutching it in pain, as Meylin and Helen rushed over to her, and Javon hovered above them

"Here let me see it. My aunt is a nurse and I might've picked up a thing or two from her," Helen said, as she took Akalya's foot gently and traced her hand along the swollen part

"Is it bad?" Meylin asked as Akalya bit her lip, trying to hold back tears

"Well good news it isn't broken, but it's badly sprained. She won't be able to walk on it for at least two to four weeks," Helen said defeated, as Aklaya sighed in disappointment, and Javon and Meylin pursed their lips

"Well first things first. We should probably find our way out of this cave, and see if Blair and Alex are anywhere near by." Javon said as he placed his hands on his hips

"Aren't you forgetting something?! We should probably find out _where_ we are! It's not everyday you get randomly transported to a dark cave!" Helen bursted, as Javon rolled his eyes

"I'm just trying to stay calm okay! Now let's go," Javon said as he turned his back towards them, sighing uneasily, as Meylin put Akalya's arm around her shoulder and helped her stand up

Akalya winced in pain at the gesture, and hobbled along next to Meylin, leaning all her weight against her

Helen huffed in annoyance at Javon, and quickly came to her senses when she noticed Meylin and Akalya struggling, and she quickly rushed over and took Akalya's other arm and threw it over her shoulder

It had been a couple of hours of wandering around the cave, with Javon leading the way, and of complete silence. No one said a word the whole way. Though you could definitely feel the tension of worry and fear

They finally came to a dead end and Meylin and Helen put Akalya down, letting her lean against the cavern wall, as she started to breath heavily out of exhaustion of hopping on one leg for so many hours

"Now what _genius_? How do we get out of here!" Helen said anxiously, as Meylin nudged her with her elbow, giving her a warning glance

Javon stroked his chin, completely ignoring Helen, and looked up the wall of the cave, and his face brightened with an idea, "I'm gonna climb up the wall. I think I see something up there,"

"What?!" Helen and Meylin shouted in unison, as even Akalya whipped her head to face Javon with a Shocked expression

"Javon, are you crazy! There's nothing up there, and you'll fall!" Helen exclaimed as Meylin came over to Javon, "I agree with Helen. We should go a different way, not risk anyone's life,"

"Just let me see what's up there. I sort of see a little flicker of light, and I promise I'll come back down if there's nothing there. Besides, I do martial arts at home all the time. Should be a piece of cake," Javon said with a shrug as Meylin looked doubtful, as he walked over to the wall and placed his hands on the wall

Helen bit her lip nervously and rushed over to him, "Wait! Uh, maybe you shouldn't do this. If you die, it'll be in our hands." She said as Javon raised his brow mischievously

"Are you... _worried_ about me?" He asked in disbelief, as Helen backed away and crossed her arms with a grunt, "Of course not! But I don't want you to die either, it wouldn't be a very pleasant sight." She said, as Javon clearly didn't buy it, and Meylin and Akalya exchanged mischievous smiled

"Yeah sure." He said as he rolled his eyes in amusement, and placed his foot in a little ledge and hoisted himself up, grabbing other ledges with his hands, "Seriously though, don't hurt yourself Javon," Helen said worriedly, as Javon looked down towards her solemnly and nodded, ad continued to climb as the three girls watched him climb the wall nervously

Meylin bent down, and sat down next to Akalya as Helen remained standing, not taking her eyes off of Javon, as his foot slipped under a ledge, causing the three girls to gasp, but Javon caught himself with his hands, and Helen let out an uneasy breath

"You okay Helen? You seem pretty worried," Meylin teased, as Helen was shaken out of her trance, and came over and sat down next to Akalya and Meylin, "I'm fine, and I'm _not_ worried." She said said strongly, as Akalya chuckled slightly

"I made it!" An echo came from above as the girls sighed in relief, "Now the question is if he'll find something up there," Meylin said as she looked up to where Javon had disappeared to

"The real question is how he's gonna get _down_ ," Helen muttered under her breath, as they waited quietly for Javon's return

 **...**

Javon pulled himself up the ledge heftily, and stood up while he dusted himself off, and leaned over to see the girls watching him nervously, and he took a deep breath and walked carefully through the dark

As he went on, the cave started to get smaller, closing in on him, but luckily he wasn't that claustrophobic, so he continued a little further

He squinted as a little light met his eyes, and he gasped happily as the sight of light. Strangely though, it didn't look like the sun, but...fire

He cocked his head in confusion, as he ended up crawling on the floor, eventually squeezing through a small opening that entered into a huge opening, as he stood up and stretched

He looked around as the orange light continued to flicker, "Hello?" He asked, as he heard shuffling up ahead

He grabbed a nearby rock, gripping it tightly as he took a strong stance, as two figures started to approach him

"Javon?" Blair said, as Alex stood next to him with the torch that lit their path, and Javon sighed in relief, "Blair, Alex! I'm so glad I found you guys," He exclaimed

"Javon, where are we? And the girls? Any idea where they are?" Alex asked, coming closer to Javon as he put the rock down

"I have no clue where we are, but I _do_ know where the girls are. They're down that tunnel. Me, Meylin and Helen landed together and we found Akalya alone, stuck between two boulders." Javon said as they walked towards the little tunnel

"Is she okay now?" Blair asked, "She sprained her ankle but nothing too serious," Javon replied, as they all found themselves on the rocky cold ground, crawling through the little opening as they gradually started to stand up and feel their way through

Javon quickly put his hand up to stop them, as they approached the ledge and Alex and Blair looked to him quizzically, "You _climbed_ up here?!" Blair said in disbelief as Javon pursed his lips

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to get down..." He trailed off as Alex sighed in annoyance, "Great. So what does that mean for us if _you_ can't even go down?" He said sarcastically as a distressed scream interrupted them, along with an ear screeching roar, causing the three boys to cover their ears

"Somebody help!" A couple of feminine voices sHouted from below, as Javon's head perked up in distress

"That's the girls! They're in trouble!"

 _ **...**_

 **Can y'all guess what that roar was? ;) Anyways, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by the end of next week, but only time will tell. And don't forget to submit ur art! And as always requests are open as well. See ya guys next week (hopefully). Bye bye!**

 ** _-_** **girlwithanmagination03**


	4. Discoveries and Defaults

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! I don't really have anything to say haha...but we finally have someone to do the cover! And she's one of the main characters in the story! Thanks xEmeraldWater, I owe u one! Oh right, guess who has finals this week? Ughhhh. Plus I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks for summer, but I'll still be able to update! Anyways time for shout outs!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Haha don't worry I'm sure your characters fine, compared to what the girls are going through with the 'threat';) Ugh yes I feel ur pain with finals:(**

 **Guest (Helen): That's okay, I get it! Yay glad u like it so far, and yep u meet a dragon for the first time;)**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Haha that's okay, I'm not much of an artist either;) Glad your happy with how the story is going, and even more happy that you got a profile! Yay!**

 **SuperNova: Awwww thank uuuu! You have no idea how much it means to me that you love my writing! And thanks, I'll try and push through my finals, this story really helps get away from school and stuff:)**

 **Guest akalya (Guest): Yay!:)**

 **Guest: I do really like the story, we'll see how much time I have on my hands haha:)**

 **Enjoy! (It's really short sorry)**

 **...**

"What's taking him so long?" Helen asked anxiously, as Meylin looked up to the ledge where he disappeared, and bit her lip as Akalya moaned in pain

"Helen relax, I'm sure he's fine. How's your foot Akalya?" Meylin asked, as she shifted to face Akalya who was currently leaning against the damp cavern wall, and she shrugged weakly

"It's...well if I said it was fine that'd be a lie." She said as Helen gasped and started to tremble and Meylin and Akalya cocked their heads in confusion towards her

"Helen...we told you to not worry about Javon," Akalya said, but Meylin could tell that's not why she was freaking out. Helen started to tremble a little more and held out her quivering hand, to point to a large dark figure only a couple feet away from them

Meylin's eyes grew wide, and she quickly tore a piece of the bottom of her shirt off and quickly grabbed a nearby stick and wrapped the cloth on the stick. She quickly started to grind to rocks together, and a spark quickly ignited, and she blew on the torch as the luminous light reflected off of the huge figure

"Is-is tha-that a...a dra- _dragon_?!" Akalya stuttered quietly, as Meylin and Helen started to hyperventilate as the huge beast started to lowly growl

"Uh...Mey-Meylin? What do we do?!" Helen whisper shouted as Meylin just continued to stare at the huge beast, who stared right back and surprisingly wasn't attacking

"Don't...make...any...sudden...movements.." Meylin whispered, as the orange light reflected off the dragon's deep blue eyes, and the dark green and purple scales

There was silence for five minutes. Five long agonizing minutes. The dragon remained in its spot and just continued to lowly growl and stare. Helen couldn't take it anymore

"AHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as the dragon let out a huge roar, and fired at the girls, missing by only a couple inches

Meylin and Akalya joined in on the screaming, as the dragon started to chase them around, as Helen and Meylin picked up Akalya and kept dodging all of the dragons blasts

Pretty soon they were trapped in the corner of the cave, with Aklaya on the floor and Helen and Meylin embraced in front of her, all the girls breathing heavily with fear as the dragon crept closer

Just as it was about to strike, Javon, Blair, and Alex shouted and jumped in front of the girls and started to wave their torches in front of them, as the dragon started back up, an eventually scampered off into the dark tunnels

Alex whipped his head around to face the fear struck girls, who were still quivering on the floor, as they started to take slower breaths

"You guys okay?" Alex asked, as Javon and Blair rushed over to help the girls up, as Meylin and Helen stumbled up off the ground

"Uh, yeah, yeah...we're fine..." Meylin said exasperated, as Akalya buried her face in her hands, still in shock plus the pain in her foot wasn't helping

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me...WHY WAS THERE A FREAKING DRAGON ATTACKING US?!" Helen screamed as Javon shushed her, as well as everyone else

"I don't know, but if you keep yelling it'll come back!" Blair whisper shouted, as Helen crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance

"I'm just saying...dragons _don't_ exist! Or at least they shouldn't!" Helen shot back as everyone exchanged glances, and Meylin rushed over to Akalya and helped her stand up

"Wait...do you hear that?" Alex asked, putting a finger up to shush everyone, as everyone stood still and Javon and Blair shrugged

"Uh I don't hear anything. It's dead silent," Javon said, as Meylin's face lit up in realization, "It means that the dragon is gone...and-"

"It must've found a way out, that could be our way out!" Alex said completing Meylin's thought, as she blushed warmly as he smiled towards her

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this place!" Blair shouted as he threw up his arms, and quickly picked up his torch and lit up the tunnel, as everyone followed him

Helen and Meylin put Akalya's arms around their shoulders, and helped her hobble closely behind the boys who lead the way through the dark cave

 **...**

Many hours had passed, and the teens quickly started to become weary, especially the girls, as Akalya had to hop on one leg and the other two had to practically drag her along

The boys would always argue on which way to go, and sometimes it got so bad that Helen or Meylin would have to cut in and decide which way to go

"Ughhh I'm so tired. How much longer?" Akalya asked wearily, as Helen nodded in agreement, "Seriously though. These idiots don't even know how to get out of here,"

At that remark Javon whipped his head around and glanced at her warningly, "Hey, at least we're _trying_ to find a way out of here! All you've done is whine and complain," Javon argued as Helen's jaw dropped to the floor in shock and anger. Alex, Meylin and Blair quickly exchanged glances

"Umm _excuse_ me?! I've been helping my injured friend who can't even walk to get through all these tunnels, making me carry all the extra weight. So you have nothing to say!" Helen bursted, as Javon stepped closer to her, as he stared her down and she stared back intensely

"Guys! Stop, this is pointless! We have no idea where we are, we're _all_ tired, hungry, and thirsty. We don't even know what time of day it is. And all you two can do is argue about directions, and whose more tired! We're _all_ tired. So quite arguing and let's just keep going," Alex snapped unexpectedly, as everyone stared at him surprised

Javon and Helen backed away from each other as they looked a little shameful. Alex ran his hand down his face in exhaustion with a moan, as Meylin came over and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder

"Are...you okay?" She asked as he shuttered at her touch, and nodded weakly in response

They all decided they needed a break so they all sat down, or leaned against the wall in silence. They all had blank stares on their faces, and just sat in silence for awhile, as they all eventually drifted off to sleep

 **...**

Blair shifted from his position against the wall, and squinted his eyes open and stretched. He looked around to see everyone asleep still, and something fluttering around in the air caught his attention

He grabbed his dead torch, and quickly lit it up again and held it up high above his head, and he gasped in surprise as the torch's light reflected off of a little bird, and it quickly flew away

Blair scrambled to his feet and quickly rushed after the bird, knowing the bird would know how to get out. The bird only lead him through one tunnel and Blair's quickly shielded his eyes from the bright light of the...sun

"Guys...Guys!" Blair shouted back into the cave, as he heard a lot of shuffling and quickly the five other teens joined him outside with some gasps of relief and awe along with them

They exited the cave, and stared in awe at the sight before them

Mountains tumbled on top of each other, as they realized they were on a mountain themselves. The sun shined warmly on the landscape, of a series of forests below them, streams and they all looked above them to see...

Dragons flying and soaring through the air, either in flocks or flying solo. They all gasped in awe, as they all exchanged glances and happy chuckles

Blair turned to face everyone, "I think I know where we are now..."

 **...**

 **Hmmmm;) Plz review and thx for the favs and follows! See ya guys later! Wish me luck on my finals... And hopefully next chapter will be longer!**

 **-girlwithanimagination03**


	5. Rogue Dragon!

* **comes out of hiding place* Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been absent for 5 weeks.. I just needed a break from well...everything. But I'm back lovelies! I will never abandon this story, I love these characters too much haha:) Hope everyone is doing well, and updates are slowly but surely!**

 **Ok guys, go view my profile! I updated it, and I made a prompt list and HTTYD requests are officially open so request any one-shot you'd like to see!:)**

 **Also cover art is coming soon for this story! So be prepared! ( might be a little while tho me and the artist are still working out some kinks;)**

 **Btw, HTTYD 3 hype duhhhh! What was everyone's reaction to the trailer?! Let me know in your review! Hiccup said the 8 words...*sniffle***

 **Ok time for shout outs!**

 **SweenTheSaltine: heheheheXD yep not a fan of em either;)**

 **xEmeraldWater: ahaha I don't know if she's up for it yet;) Finals went well, thank you!**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Yes, you guys made it out! Why thank you, glad you enjoyed it:) Yep mysterious dragon...maybe a mystery to be solved? ;)**

 **Guest (akalya): Glad your ok with short chapters! Finals were great, hopefully they were for you too!**

 **Helen (guest): AWWW you warmed my heart, thanks for the encouraging words! 3 Yes, relationships will definitely continue to evolve, and I've been having a lot of fun with your character, hahaXD I love sympathizing with characters too, that's why I love writing them because I try to make each one relatable:)**

 **SuperNova: yes I ship it too! Haha, it may be a little while until we see some more progress in the relationship tho, lolXD it makes me so happy that you love the story! Encourages me to keep writing it better and better for you guys! And of course I took down all your notes and I think I can make something happen for you;) HTTYD characters won't come until a little later, as were still getting to know these characters;)**

 **Sgt. SniperMan 101: Yay! Literally me when any HTTYD 3 news drops, lolXD Glad you like it! You'll find out where you are soon enough;)**

 ***gasps for air***

 **On with the show! (Story *cough*)**

 **...**

"Wow..." Meylin gasped as she ran her hand through her rustled hair, still taking in the incredible sight before them

"Wait, you think you know where we are? How would you know?" Alex asked, placing his hands on his hips, turning to Blair who was biting his lip

"Well it's just a hunch...but think about it. Dragons. They don't exist. But in a fake universe they do..." Blair said trailing off as everyone eyed him weirdly

"Wait, your not saying what I think your saying, are you? You seriously think we are in the...How to train your dragon...universe?! Pfft, yeah right." Helen scoffed as everyone else also didn't look that convinced

"Actually, I think he's onto something. I'm not entirely sure though. We should explore some, maybe set camp..." Meylin piped up, as Javon sighed in exhaustion and sat down next to Akalya who was clutching her ankle

"Your ankle feeling any better?" He asked as she shook her head and sighed, "No, but...I'll be okay," She replied with a smile and Helen watched and instinct immediately took over

"Okay! So...we should probably get moving we don't have all day here," She said cutting in between Javon and Akalya and draped Akalya's arm over her shoulder and lead her away from Javon

Meylin huffed and walked over to the other two girls but Alex stopped them, "Wait, maybe me and Javon should help Akalya. You two should take a break."

Meylin smiled at this gesture, but Helen's face remained stern, "No, I think we're okay. I mean, Akalya would much rather be with us, right?" Helen siad, giving Akalya a pleading look

"Helen, you and Meylin should take a break. Give your shoulders a break," Akalya said, placing her hand on her shoulder, "But-"

Helen was cut off as Meylin pulled her aside and the boys helped Aklaya, as she giggled a little when Javon tripped a little

"Can we go now? Does it honestly matter who carries who? Come on," Blair said impatiently as he lead the way down the steep mountain, and the other boys cautiously helped Aklaya down, and Helen looked disappointed as she walked down with Meylin

 **...**

Eventually, they found their way to a forest, finally happy to be on flat ground, and walked through the thick brush, pushing tree branches to the side once in a while

Blair still lead the way, because for some reason he always knew which way to take. The boys trailed behind him with Akalya, who surprisingly was actually enjoying being carried by them, as they made her laugh and distracted her from the pain in her foot. As for Helen and Meylin, well...

"Ugh, I can't believe she'd rather be with _them_ than us. I mean, like why?" Helen grunted as she kicked a rock in front of her and crossed her arms, and Meylin cocked her head towards her, as she ducked under a tree branch

"Um Helen, I think it's pretty nice to have a break, and I don't think it has to do with her _liking_ them better than us. You've been acting pretty weird since the whole 'Javon going to find help' thing." She said as Helen raised her brow at her

"I mean I barely know you," Meylin said as she raised her hands up in defense, "But I think it was still weird,"

Helen looked to the ground, as she stepped over a log, and then looked up to see Javon laughing along with Akalya, as they were talking and Alex would occasionally join in on the conversation

Helen pouted when she saw this and Meylin's mind clicked, and her face went wide with realization, as she slowly turned towards Helen.

"Wait are you... _jealous_?" Meylin asked as Helen stopped in her tracks, " _Jealous_?! Are you kidding me? Jealous because their getting along _really_ well and making each other laugh and..." Helen slowly trailed off

"Oh..I guess I am... _kinda_ jealous..." She said quietly, as she rubbed her arm and Meylin crossed her arms and pursed her lip in triumph, as if she knew the whole time

"Hey you guys good back there? Do we need to stop?" Blair shouted from far up ahead of them, and Meylin waved him off, "No we're good! Keep going we'll catch up,"

Blair nodded as Javon and Alex shrugged and followed Blair as Meylin and Helen purposely slowed down so they couldn't be heard

"You know, if your jealous, maybe you should talk to Javon or Akalya.." Meylin suggested as Helen still didn't look up at her

"No, no I don't want to talk to _either_ of them. But I don't think it's just jeoaulusy. It reminds me of when Emma, my best friend, left me for him..." Helen said sadly as Meylin turned her head to face forward, and silence took over

Meylin abruptly stopped on her tracks, eyes wide, and arm extended out in front of Helen stopping her in her tracks, "Wait..." She whispered cautiously, and Helen eyed her weirdly

"Okay, your _kind of_ freaking me out..." She said as Meylin shushed her once more, and the two girls instantly froze as they heard a low growl behind them, and a hot sticky wave of air trickled down their necks and rustled through their hair

They slowly turned around to face a huge dragon, which looked exactly like a monstrous nightmare, only this time it looked... _real_

The dragon stared them down intensely as the girls quivered in fear, holding onto each other's arms desperately, "Mey-Meylin?!" Helen whisper shouted as they slowly backed up

The dragon was the first to respond though, with a huge roar, and the girls terror filled screams made the dragon more agitated, "RUN!" Meylin shouted, as the girls dashed through the forest towards their friends further up

The Monstrous Nightmare blasted his scauldering flames through the trees, causing the trees to start falling like dominos- _flaming_ dominos

The girls jumped and hurdled over brush as the dragon flew low to the ground, dodging the heavy thick brush to chase them

"Guys?! Why are you-" Alex asked the panting girls who were currently sprinting towards them with distressed, sweaty faces, "RUN!" The two girls shouted in unison as the Monstrous Nightmare emerged from the woods and roared so loudly, that it echoed through the quaking meadow

"Come on, hurry!" Blair shouted, as Meylin and Helen dashed past him, and he picked up Aklaya with Alex and Javon, and the three boys sprinted as fast as they could with a trembling girl in their arms

Ashes and smoke started to fill the air, and the sound of thumping wing beats in the sky made the teens even more anxious. "Ahhh! Watch out!" Akalya warningly shouted, as the dragon started to spit fire way too close to them, and they quickly dodged the blast, all having different grunts of struggling to keep Aklaya safe

Helen and Meylin, who were a little further ahead, came to a halt when they almost tumbled over the side of a cliff with a huge roaring waterfall, that fell into a ginormous lake

Meylin turned around to see the boys struggling to keep the lead in front of the dragon who was quickly gaining speed towards them, and turned back down to look at the lake

"We have to jump..."

"What?!" Was Helen's response, as she looked at Meylin like she was a crazy person, and wiped her sweaty, dirty forehead off

The boys finally made it to them, and Aklaya looked like she had a worse trip than they did.

"What do we do?!" Javon shouted over the roaring waterfall and dragon, who had finally landed and snipped at them with low growl, and all the teens gasped

"Jump!" Meylin shouted, as she jumped over the side of the cliff into the lake, disappearing into the murky water, as all the teens gasped in surprise

"Meylin!" Alex shouted with Helen' as they looked over the side, seeing no sign of her, and the Monstrous Nightmare roared and started to threateningly scurry over to them

"You heard her! Jump!" Blair shouted as he too toppled over the side of the cliff and into the unforgiving lake below

"No! I can't jump!" Helen shouted to the remaining teens as Javon glanced at the dragon getting ready to fire, and back to the fearful anxious girl who was still deciding on what to do

"Sorry, but we _don't_ have a choice!" Javon shouted as he grabbed her hand and jumped over the side as Helen let out a hurtled scream, and Alex picked up Akalya and jumped over the side as well, just as the Monstrous Nightmare fired, barely singeing the top of his hair

The monstrous nightmare scurried over to the edge of the cliff and looked down with a snort, and dragon called into the sky, quickly taking off as the Earth gave a little tremble causing some nearby debris to rattle and startle the dragon as it disappeared into the darkening clouds

 **...**

Blair gasped for air as he quickly met the surface, wiping his sopping wet hair out of his face and quickly swam over to shore, only a couple feet away in a little clearing with sand

His feet were finally able to touch the ground as he struggled to push through the swallowing sand beneath him and finally dragged himself on shore, collapsing against the sand in exhaustion

Pretty soon, he caught sight of Meylin, Alex and Akalya struggling to make heir way to shore, as Alex was gasping for air as he set Aklaya down on the sand, and collapsed into the sand sighing in relief

Meylin was now crawling along the sandy bank, pushing her hair to the side, as she stood up and her clothes seemed to drip gallons of water because of how wet she was, and she sat down next to a moaning Akalya

"Ugh, I hate this place! I just want to go home..." Akalya whined, as she fell on her back and squinted her eyes in pain as her foot throbbed, and Meylin continued to pant slightly, leaning back on her arms still grasping what had just happened

"Well congratulations, because you're not the _only_ one..." Alex said muffled, as his face was still pressed against the sand, and raised his hand to prove his point

"Wait, where are Helen and Javon?" Blair said, finally coming to his senses, as he weakly sat up and scanned the lake to see if there was any movement, and Meylin quickly perked up and started to look as well

"Helen?! Javon?!" Meylin shouted worriedly as Aklaya's face etched with worry, and she too looked around for them

"Guys!" Blair shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth trying to be louder, and Akalya's face instantly lit up as she looked a little ways down the left bank

"There they are!" She shouted excitedly, pointing to the two slouching figures, slowly making there way over to them, and Meylin sighed in relief

Helen and Javon could finally be seen, and were gasping for air as they fell to the ground next to their friends and Helen tried to blow her wet hair out of her face, "I...am... _never_...jumping off a cliff...ever again!"

"Well hopefully none of us will have to again," Alex said weakly, as he sat up and rubbed his face with a moan

"We should probably get moving soon...it's getting dark, and wet clothes and the cold don't really go together that well." Blair said, as he pushed himself off the ground and stumbled a bit as he got lightheaded

"Um, have you happened to notice that's not our only problem here? Have you seen what you look like? What _we_ look like?" Javon said exasperated as they all took glimpses of themselves

It was true, they were all definitely disheveled. Their clothes had tears, and the skin that was showing under was either cut or bruised. Their hair was a mess, knotted and sopping wet. Their faces we're dirty, sweaty and some even had little cuts on their face. Poor Akalya had a bruise under her left eye. Not to mention their shoes, which honestly what was left of them anyways, all torn up and holes spotted the front

Meylin hissed in pain when she put pressure on her left hand and noticed a large cut the trailed down her palm, as it dripped blood and she wrapped her handkerchief in her (wet) pocket and wrapped it around her cut

"Well, we can either build a fire and get warm, or sit here and worry about what we look like, your call," Alex said, piping up as he stood up next to Blair, and Helen grunted in annoyance and picked herself off of the ground, slouching her shoulders in a pout

"We better hurry, I have a feeling that wasn't the last we saw of that dragon..." Javon trailed off, as they all looked to the sky worriedly, hoping they wouldn't be the next victims to encounter that dragon...


	6. New Threats

**I'm back with an update! *happy dance* Yay, and it's earlier than I thought it would be! Guys, inspiration struck this chapter lemme tell you! We've got some action coming up *chuckles mischievously*. And yes, I decided to give my chapters names now, cause hey, why not? Gets ya hyped up on what your about to read:D Ok, soooo on with shout outs I guess? Not many announcements this time hahaXD**

 ***cough* HTTYD: Requested One-Shots *cough***

 **Guys, since this is the last HTTYD movie...I wanna go to the premiere so bad! I wanna see the cast and meet fellow fans so bad...and of course the movie duhhh but I just love seeing reactions from other dragon loving fans:) (sorry had to get that off my chest)**

 **Ok hehehe, NOW onto shout outs;)**

 **S. H (guest): Why thank you! :D**

 **Ultidragonlord: Well, this is set during RTTE so they'll meet up with you know who;) Maybe...even some...hunters? AHH I've said too much okay, just read!**

 **Helen: Awww haha yay you're finally on summer break! *does happy dance with you*. Haha yes I would definitely be hesitant to jump off a cliff as well, I'd definitely need someone to push me too haha XD AGHHH OMG I know right?! The Light Fury is stunning! I know, Toothless is such a bad flirt, Hicup is the wrong person to ask for flirting advice hahaXD Yes, for me it's going to be hard to say goodbye to this franchise, but definitely excited to see how it's gonna end!**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Thank you, and here it is! I know, the HTTYD 2 trailer practically spoiled the whole movie, but this trailer definitely doesn't feel like it this time as it gave me more questions than answers hahaXD**

 **xEmeraldWater: *claps hands* Ohh I'm so happy you liked it! Much more to come friend, much more;) Haha yes, your character is starting to develop a bit, hehehe;) Yeah umm, let's just say my heart skipped a beat when Hiccup said the words and the dramatic music in the back just...ugh Dreamworks knows how to trigger my feels! AHA yes same! I could probably recite the trailer for you right now haha:D Huh, that's interesting. That'd be funny if they called her 'female dragon' the whole movie instead hopefully it'll change:)**

 **Ryavrel (guest): Yes I know THE FEELS! My heart was like, beating so fast and it's just gonna be so hard to say goodbye to this franchise:( AHa you can bet my light furies I'm going to see it the second it comes out! ( see what I did there hehehe ;) Glad you like it! Aha welp they don't really know where they are yet so it doesn't change anything...yet;)**

 **SuperNova: *sees SuperNova left a review* *rubs hands together happily*. Aghh I absolutely love your reviews! Ok to answer your question it takes place at the end of season 6 of RTTE (so if you haven't seen this season I advise you watch it like right now haha) Pfft hahaha yeah funny predicament your in when ya jump off a cliff with someone in your armsXD Mhm fun little Easter eggs between you two;) Awww it's ok I cried too hahaXD definitely going to be very hard to let go (theme of the movie whatta coincidence) This franchise will have a special place in all of our hearts:) Oh yes, Toothless your doing great sweetie hahaha! I'm so excited to see what happens between those two! Thanks for the amazing encouragement on the previous chapter!**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Yeah I guess common dragon? Haha I don't knowXD Yeah umm, I think everyone is a little too freaked out to even think about training the dragons just quite yet haha:D**

 **Peppy the yak (guest): Ummm, I'm a bit confused. Akalya and Helen are (going to be) close friends. And I don't think Akalya will be paired with anyone. The boys just wanted to help Akalya and Helen was a little jeolous that Javon was getting along with Akalya because, hopefully you know by now, that somewhere deep within Helen likes Javon hahaXD**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Yep you like to take the lead;) yeah hopefully you guys won't have to jump off a cliff again, haha;)**

 ***gasps for air* Wow you sure do know how to leave AMAZING reviews! You guys are literally the best! Definitely know how to make my day:D**

 **Ok finally what you've been waiting for...chapter 6!**

 **Have fun;)**

...

The fire crackled under the night sky, as it sent orange glows flashing across each one of the teens blank faces. The stars and moon above shined so brightly, they almost didn't even need a fire - for light that is. Warmth? Definitely.

Helen and Aklaya shivered, causing their teeth to chatter as they huddled as close to the fire as they could. Meylin stared into the fire blankly, holding her injured hand close to her chest. Alex kept plucking blades of grass from out of the ground, and would twiddle with them in his fingers, as he too stared into the fire longingly. Javon would let out a raspy cough every once in awhile, which worried the others, especially Helen, but of course she tried to hide it. Javon kept shrugging them off though, saying he was fine.

They heard footsteps near by, but they all relaxed when they realized it was just Blair coming back from getting more firewood. He threw his stack of sticks into the fire, causing sparks to fly everywhere, and he sat down next to Alex quietly

Silence took over for quite some time. Only a slight breeze that rustled through the trees and some nearby cricket chirps were heard

"How are we gonna get home?" Akalya broke the silence with her wary question, trembling slightly as she received glances of worry from each of them

" _Can_ we get home? We don't even know where we are..." Javon said a little shakily, as he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve

"Well, the only thing we can do is survive. Maybe we'll come across something-or _someone_ \- that'll give us a clue on how to get home," Alex said, as he snapped a little twig in half and threw it in the fire

"Maybe we should start by going to sleep..." Helen said drowsily, as her eye lids slowly started to shut, as she leaned back against the ground, wincing as she did so because it was by no means comfortable

"For once I... _ACHOO_...agree with her..." Javon said wearily, wiping his nose, recovering from his harsh sneeze that now made him sound even more congested

The teens that were still awake shot a worried glance towards him, as he waved his hands at them in dismissal, and he quickly collapsed and instantly fell into a deep slumber

Akalya shrugged, and carefully laid back against a nearby tree stump and drifted off to sleep as well. Blair by no means looked tired as he just stared blankly into the fire, hugging his knees closely

"I think I'll stay awake for awhile. Just...to keep watch." He said as he looked at Meylin and Alex and they nodded solemnly towards him

Meylin sighed in discomfort, as her hand started to throb in pain when she tried to grab a nearby stick to throw into the fire- but of course used her injured hand without even thinking

 _Ahh! Stupid Meylin, stupid..._

She repeated in her head as she clutched her hand tightly, and Alex scooted closer to her and took a look at her hand. "Are you okay? That's a pretty nasty cut," He asked concerned, as Meylin's cheeks turned slightly pink

"Uhh.. yeah I'm fine. It's just a little scratch...I'll be fine." She said, even though she knew it was more than just a little scratch. She had a feeling Alex knew that too, but she didn't want him to worry about her now. They had more pressing concerns as of right now

Alex smiled slightly, and scooted back over to his spot by the fire, and leaned back against his forearms as he let out a little stiff yawn, before he too fell asleep along with the others

Now with only Meylin and Blair awake, Meylin noticed Blair's blank emotionless expression, as she bit her lip wondering what he was thinking about

"Hey, are you okay Blair?" Meylin asked as Blair perked his head up upon hearing his name. He sighed and stretched out a little more relaxed now.

"I'm fine...I'm _just_...worried about my brother and my girlfriend. I hope their okay, and not worrying too much." He said, as Meylin was immediately taken aback

Their loved ones back home. Uh oh. How were they going to react to this? Hopefully they got back soon so nothing huge would happen back in the real world where the whole military would start searching for them. Maybe, the time was different? Honestly she had no clue what to think. Blair's exasperated sigh interrupted her thoughts

"Well, you should get to sleep. I'll stay awake a little longer. I'm not that tired," He said, as Meylin nodded in acknowledgment. She quickly unfurled out of the little ball she was currently in, as her arms were wrapped around her knees, and quickly laid down, staring up at the night sky

"I hope we get home soon..." She said wearily with a little yawn, as she rested her arm under her head, and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep

She could've sworn she heard Blair mumble a _me too_...

 **...**

It was a very rude awakening the next morning. A loud ear-piercing shriek filled the crisp morning air, causing all six teens to jump up from their sleep with gasps of alarm

"Ugh, it's too early..." Helen whined, as she rubbed her face with a moan, as the others slowly shuffled around from the ground with tired complaints

"What _is_ that?" Akalya asked drearily, pointing weakly to a little creature in a nearby tree that resembled something like a mini dinosaur with wings. It quickly eyes the disheveled teens, and opened its little mouth once again to let out a painful shriek, causing them to wince and cover their ears

"Whatever _it_ is, it's starting to get on my nerves!" Javon shouted over the loud commotion, as Alex picked up a nearby stone and chucked it at the tree, causing the little creature to stumble and fly away screeching as it did so

"Okay, this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Meylin muttered, as she stood up and looked to the sky to see a whole flock of the little annoying dinosaur like things, flying lazily through the sky

"Well we've already seen some dragons. Honestly nothing surprises me anymore," Helen chimed in sarcastically, as Blair pursed his lips up towards the sky

"Which is probably what those things are. Just, _little_ dragons." He said thoughtfully, as Akalya shuffled to get off the ground, leaning against the tree stump for support

"So what's the plan for today? Where are we going and what're we gonna do? How do we get home?" She asked hastily, not really thinking about anything else but home

"Well...I don't know. Maybe, keep wandering and maybe we'll find a village or something? Then we'd at least _know_ where we are." Alex piped up thoughtfully, as he stroked his chin in thought

"Good idea. We should go now, so then we don't have to spend another night on the ground," He said, as he rubbed his neck sorely as to prove his point as the others felt a little stiff as well

"Can we at least find something to eat first? I'm _starving_." Javon said, as he rubbed his growling stomach, and the others did the same as they also felt a little famished

"Yes please, if we're going to spend the whole day walking. _Again_. I need something to eat too," Helen complained, as she finally stood up and rubbed her arm, as she slept on it a little weird

"Let's find the nearest river, or lake, and maybe there'll be some fish. If we're lucky maybe some fruit trees," Alex said, as Helen's face immediately scrunched up in disgust

" _Fish_?! Ewwww...hopefully we find fruit because I will _not_ be eating fish." She said, flailing her arms in a rejecting manner as Blair came over annoyed at the girls complaints

"You _will_ if you want to survive. Come on let's go. Be sure to listen for running water or something," Blair said, as he motioned for them all to follow him. The others quickly trailed behind him earning a little grunt from Helen. Meylin and Alex decided to help Akalya this time, cautiously helping her up and leading her through the forest, as Helen and Javon walked in front of them behind Blair

The campsite was quickly abandoned. Nothing but the remains of the campfire, as a little smoke still was twirling in the air around the burnt sticks

As the teens voices faded out, the bushes surrounding the campfire started to rustle. Out of nowhere, two bulky men with dragon armor from head to toe and what appeared to be lack war paint smeared across their face, clambered out of the bushes and bent low closely inspecting the campsite

"Somebody's been here..." One of the men lowly growled, as he stood up and stepped on the pile of sticks, extinguishing what little flame was left

"Dragon riders?" The other man asked worriedly, as the other man bonked him in the head with the mace he was carrying. "You _coward_. Scared of those scrawny teens? Krogan chose the wrong man for this mission..." He said, as the other man stood up taller as if to prove he wasn't scared, looking slightly offended as he watched his partner continue to search the campsite

"I'm not _scared_ of them. Just _cautious_ about their dragons. The boy has a _Night Fury_!" He said not so calmly, as the more docile man scoffed, and quickly shoved him to the side as he noticed some footprints leading into the forest. He brushed his hand over the top of one of the footprints, and chuckled evilly as he identified them as fresh

"We've got you now..."

...

"Gotcha!" Alex shouted enthusiastically, as the slimy trout wiggled in his bare hands uncontrollably. The rush of the river was not helping, as the force was so strong it almost knocked Alex of his feet

Blair and Javon caught a couple as well, (with an exception of some wiggling free as well). However, Meylin and Akalya were immediately excluded from catching fish because of their injuries, leaving Helen and the boys to catch the fish- which Helen _wasn't_ too thrilled about

Meylin and Akalya watched amused from shore, sitting down and watching Helen struggling to even get _near_ a fish, as Alex and Blair's fish kept wiggling loose

"Helen, grab it! It's right next to you!" Blair shouted, as he pointed towards the silver trout swerving in between Helen's feet, as she squealed reeling back

"Are you kidding me?! I'm _not_ touching that thing!" She shouted, as Blair sighed in annoyance and the other two shot her a warning glance

"Helen!" They all shouted in unison, as she jumped a little in surprise and grunted as she bit her lip, carefully watching some more fish dart past her

"Fine!" She yelled towards them, as she squinted her eyes, and hesitantly reached her hands down into the water and searched for the fish, and she squealed a little as the slimy coat brushed against her palm

She gasped and quickly dove in, trying to grab the fish, which to her surprise she successfully did. She finally surfaced to be met by shocked expressions, as she noticed the fish in her hands

She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. "Please, someone _take_ it! _Take_ it!" She squealed, holding it far away from her as Javon quickly rushed over and took the squirming fish from her

Meylin and Akalya giggled uncontrollably at the sight of Helen helplessly trying to wrangle the fish, and their laughing died down a bit as Javon took the fish from her

"Oh boy. The situations she gets in..." Meylin chuckled slightly, as she watched Helen angrily burst in front of the boys, clearly very agitated as she slipped once more landing in the water with a painful grunt

Akalya laughed slightly, as she watched Javon offer her his hand to help her up, as she pulled him right down with her, as Blair and Alex's expressions clearly looked amused

"Or, the situations she gets in with _him_..." Akalya said with a mischievous grin, and Meylin pursed her lips in agreement, watching as Blair and Alex hoisted Helen and Javon out of the water

The four made their way back to shore, with only three fish, which would be enough to give them all at least one serving, which they have to make do with

Helen stormed onto shore angrily, as she plopped down next to Meylin and Akalya with a huff, and she twisted her hair to get the water out as it dripped into the sand

"I'm _never_ touching a fish in my life again." She muttered as she wiped her slimy hands on her drenched clothes, as Meylin chuckled amused

"Just like how you're not gonna jump off a cliff again?" She asked amusingly, as Helen rolled her eyes playfully. The boys quickly started to skin the fish, as Javon started to get a little fire going to cook the meat

Pretty soon, the fish were roasting above the fire, as the boys and Helen tried to wring the water out of their shoes (what was left of them anyways)

"I think they're good now." Blair said, as he hesitantly touched the hot fish, and grabbed a stick and quickly speared the meat and handed some to Akalya and Helen

Helen whimpered a bit at the sight of the dead roasted fish, as Akalya shuddered a bit. They both took the fish and Akalya took a bite before Helen, as she was still hesitant

Akalya cringed a bit, trying not to throw the fish back up, and practically forced it down. Helen watched with a disappointed sigh, as she took a bite and basically almost threw up with just a nibble

"Come on, you mean to tell me you've _never_ had fresh fish before?" Alex asked in disbelief, as he sat down and immediately scarfed the fish down as well as Blair did. Javon and Meylin were still hesitant, but ate it much better than Helen and Akalya did

"Well, at home we don't eat fish very often. Practically never. And it's a good thing too, _bleh_." Helen replied in disgust, as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve trying to get the taste out

"I just hate sea food in general." Akalya said, as she scratched the back of her neck nervously, hoping no one would be offended as she didn't want to make Blair and Alex feel bad as they were the ones that made the food

"Love it or not, it's all we got. So eat up, cause we've got a _long_ ways to go." Blair said strongly, as they all continued to eat their bits of food. Once they were done, they all got up and extinguished the fire

They made a little pile out of the bones that were in the trout, and they wiped their foreheads to wipe away sweat that the sun was producing

"Come on. Let's go before it gets dark, I assume we have a couple of hours," Alex said as they all nodded in acknowledgement. The girls took Akalya this time and followed closely behind the boys who led the way

They came to an abrupt stop as they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. "What was that?" Meylin said nervously, as she looked over her shoulder and noticed that the bushes had stopped rustling

"Must've been a rabbit or something. Come on," Helen said, as she urged Meylin to move, and she obliged as they helped Akalya through the path which the boys were currently making

"Maybe we should-"

Javon's words were instantly interrupted as an arrow whizzed by Akalya's head, barely missing as it zoomed right by Javon, and stuck into a tree up ahead of them

The group instantly stopped as they heard shouts behind them, and turned around to see many men charging them, dressed in what appeared to be scaly cloaks and war paint, with helmets that had horns sticking out. Weapons were drawn, and horror was planted across the teens faces

"RUN!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs, as he ran towards the girls and hoisted Akalya up with the help of Blair, and Meylin and Helen immediately darted after Javon who was currently sprinting way ahead of them

"Meylin watch out!" Alex yelled, as an axe came hurling towards her, and she quickly somersaulted out of the way and grabbed Helen's wrist as she quickly yanked her out of the way of an incoming arrow

"Uh _guys_?! Dead end!" Javon shouted back to them frantically, as he came to a stop, as huge cliffs stood in the way. Javon looked around for a way out but it was no use. The others quickly made it to him, and the quickly formed a defensive circle around each other. Out of breath, they stared fearfully at the men approaching them. "What do we do?!" Helen yelled fearfully, as Javon motioned for her to calm down and beckoned for her to get behind him, and she gladly did so

The deranged men slowly approached them, quickly surrounding them as the teens grabbed at least someone's arm nearby making sure they stayed together, and the men pointed their weapons towards them threateningly, as some quickly pulled out as what appeared to be blow dart 'guns'

"We've got you now _dragon riders_..." The lead man said with an evil chuckle, as all the teens heads perked up quickly at his statement in shock, but didn't have much time to react to his words

One by one they all fell to the ground with a thud, as darts impaled them all, and they all fell on top of each other with pained gasps. Soon they were all knocked out cold.

"Krogan and Johan will be _very_ pleased with our latest catch..." One of the men said lowly, as the other men laughed evilly staring coldly at their victims

 **...**

 **Hehehehe cliffieXD**

 **You have fun with your theories kids, have an amazing day lovelies!**

 **See ya soon! (Hopefully)**


	7. Destinies Unfold

**Hello fellow dragonites! Back with another update! *rubs hands together* oooohhhhh it's a good one lemme tell you. (Hopefully I'll make up for that cliffieXD) Concept art is on the way people! Be on the look out! And of course, you'll all be able to see it:)**

 **Guys, I got a tumblr account! Here's my username: / So if you have an account follow me, and if not you can just stalk me or whatever hehehe;) Just check out mah blog!**

 **Ok, onto shout outs! *claps in excitement***

 **xEmeraldWater: Ahaha well I guess that was intentional wasn't it;) Thank you3**

 **S. H: Aha it's here! Your enthusiasm keeps me going XD**

 **Ultidragonlord: Oh yes they are...yeah I guess you did kinda call it;) hehe**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Yep we got some action folks! Well, whoops. Actually everyone in the reviews said they liked fish XD Oh well, now you don't hehe. Yep gonna be an interesting concept when Johan and Krogan see ya;)**

 **SweenTheSatline: You're in luck...;)**

 **Helen: Hey there! Yep, some help is coming your way soon!;) Oh Hiccup, poor Toothless wants a girlfriend and u ain't helpin! HAHA XD I would've fallen in love with him too, he's just too stinkin cute:D Haha, well in this story you don't like fish...whoops. I had a feeling someone would say that;) Also, I have a question! Could you give me a description of what your character looks like again? I need it for the cosplay art. I somehow lost ur previous description.I've been meaning to ask you sooner, but since you don't have account it was little hard, but it's okay I'm flexible! Thanks! 3**

 **Akalya: Yay, your back! Yep, you'll definitely have some rescuers pretty soon;) question, could you give me a description of what your character looks like again? I lost your previous description, and need it for the cosplay art. Thank you!**

 **SuperNova: Hehehe cliffie! Haha wow, maybe I should cut down on my cliffhangers...just kidding;D How's your bingeing going? It was my fav season for sure! Yes, the ship has sailed dude, haha:D Umm I don't think you'll be doing any Toothless moves any time soon buddy XD Actually, no I haven't watched voltron before. I've never really been into that show, just because I'm very picky about my shows (very) but maybe I'll get around to watch it someday, we'll see:) Hmmm, I like it! Also, can you give me a description of what your character looks like again? I need it for the concept art, and I lost your previous description. Thank you, and have a lovely day, talk to you soon! :D**

 **Sgt. Sniper Man101: Well, sorry dude, you'll have your chance to kick some butt soon, oh don't you worry;D Aw love the commitment! You guys and your great predictions, it might just come true! XD**

 **Annnnndddd done! *wipes sweat off of face* that's all for now, and don't forget to stop by my tumblr blog and ask me anything! (Anonymously if ya want;)**

 **Okay, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **...**

The feeling of motion sickness, and a hard wooden deck below was barely enough to wake Meylin up out of her unconscious state

She sat up with a moan, clutching her temple in pain as her blurred vision made out the figures of her other friends, still unconscious against the wooden deck

She stumbled over a bit as a swift motion caught her off guard-not to mention the weird churning feeling in her stomach which was all too familiar

 _We must be on a boat_. She figured, trying to recollect what had happened in the past couple of hours. Her vision was some what clear, and she could identify that they were in some type of cell or prison

Her eyes traced along the metal bars that constricted them into such a tiny space, and her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a moan and some shuffling beside her

Blair and Alex started to stir a bit, as they pushed themselves off of the ground and took in their surroundings quite dazed and confused

"Wha-What...happened?" Alex asked wearily, as he rubbed the top of his head tenderly, trying to ease the throbbing pain. Blair weakly stood up and walked over to the metal bars and clutched them with his hands and peered out

"Guys...We aren't the _only_ ones being held captive.." He trailed off, as Meylin and ALex hoisted themselves up, and looked out of their cell to see at least a dozen more cells filled with...

"Dragons..." Meylin whispered in awe, as she stared at the contained beasts, covered in scars and tightly constricted by chains

The three backed up a bit, as one of the dragons hissed and threatened to fire at them. "Okay, so clearly we are captured. But by _who_ is the question," Alex said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, and Meylin knelt down next to Akalya who was trying to wake up

"Ugh...I can't feel...my foot..." Akalya said drowsily, as Meylin eyed her swollen throbbing foot, and helped Akalya sit up, and propped her against the wall gently, trying to help her injured friend

"It doesn't matter _who_ captured us. All that matters is we have to get out of here before they do anything to us. We don't even know if they're friend or foe yet or if-"

"They called us dragon riders." Blair was interrupted by a now fully awake Helen, whose words sent chills up their spines. Everyone shifted their gaze on her

"Look, we can't start jumping to conclusions so hastily. We don't know for sure if they called us that. Maybe, what they shot us with played with our minds or something," Alex said, as everyone else didn't look too convinced

Javon's agonizing moan caused everyone to fix their attention on the struggling boy, who was wincing and his forehead was drenched in sweat. Not to mention the fact that he looked completely flushed

Helen hesitantly walked over to him, and knelt down by his side and gently pressed her palm against his forehead. Javon shuttered a little at her touch, but relaxed as her cold hand felt good against his burning skin

Helen frowned. She glanced towards the others worriedly as they awaited an answer from her. "He has a fever." She said flatly

Everyone's faces fell. Now what? They had no medicine, or doctor to help him. All Javon had was _them_.

"Sorry to hear about that." A cold, mocking menacing voice interceded with their disappointment, as almost immediately everyone sent glares towards the large man who stood outside of their cell, who was staring intently at them all

"Hmm. Johan's description of you was very different. Krogan's as well. Are you sure these are the Dragon riders?" The man muttered to someone else who approached him with a large spear in hand

"No, sir. I personally thought there was only one girl-or maybe two. And their dragons were no where to be found." The man said in a raspy low voice, as the larger man raised his brow at the thoroughly confused teens

"Send for Krogan. _He'll_ be able to tell if it's them or not." He replied coldly, as the other man muttered a 'yes sir' and vanished above deck

The large man stayed for a bit, and eventually went above deck leaving the teens a short amount of time to come up with a plan

"I told you they thought we were dragon riders! We must've been transported to the universe of How to Train Your Dragon!" Helen whisper shouted, as the others slowly started to take it all in

"No...we were transported to Race to the Edge. Weird though...I can't remember what season or episode this is..." Blair said scratching the back of his neck lost in thought

"Probably so we can't mess up the future events or whatever. Guys, we can't tell them we're from the future. It'll mess up too much in this timeline. We have to act like we are apart of this era," Alex spoke up as the others went wide-eyed. The fact that they were in a different universe was still haunting them, but they didn't have time to worry about that right now

"What do you think they'll do to us when they find out we _aren't_ dragon riders?" Akalya asked worriedly, as Meylin shot a worried look towards Blair and Alex

Another moan from Javon shook Helen out of her trance, and she looked worriedly towards him, taking in his limp form as he still wasn't waking up

"Hang in there Javon...guys, we _have_ to get out of here if we're going to get home and save him," Helen said worriedly as she rested her hand on Javon's shoulder

Before anyone could reply, an agitated grunt had caused them to whip their heads around, and they all gasped in shock when they saw a muscular darker man with a huge staff, glaring daggers at them

"That's _not_ Hiccup! Or any of the riders! You fool..." Krogan hissed under his breath, as he snatched the guard by his neck and lifted him off of the ground, causing the man to gasp for air

"S-sir...ple-please we did-didn't...know..." He managed to say against Krogan's tight grip around his throat, "But...may-maybe...interr-interrogate them..." The man muttered before Krogan released him with an angry grunt

Krogan marched threateningly over to the cell, as Alex and Blair backed up a bit, putting their arms in front of the others protectively, and Helen stood over Javon's motionless body

"Who _are_ you." Krogan practically growled as Blair eyed Alex, and he thickly gulped before he stood up a little taller. "We are just...common...explorers. We just so happened to be...passing by when...you took us captive." Alex stuttered, not quite sure what to say. Meylin bit her lip nervously as Krogan eyed him and called for two guards to come down

"Here's my deal to you. Pick two people in your group to come speak in my chambers. Something about you doesn't feel right. If I feel like you have no useful information for me I will dispose of you all." Krogan barked at them, as he ordered the two guards to wait for their decision

Krogan disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. The two guards glared at the teens, and then walked down towards some cages and started to mess with the caged up dragons, poking fun at them

"What do we do?" Meylin asked concerned, as Alex shot a worried glance towards them all. "We do what he says. Two of us will have to talk to him, and convince him to let us go. We can't risk interfering with this universe, it's too risky."

"A little too late for that." Akalya stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Blair stroked his chin in thought and looked up towards Alex

"Who are we gonna send?" He asked curiously as Alex took a look at his options. Obviously Javon and Akalya were out because of their state. Helen didn't look like she was about to leave Javon any time soon either. It was either Meylin or Blair

"Blair, in case anything goes wrong, I think you should stay here and protect them. Meylin won't be able to because of her hand, and I have a plan on how to get out of here. Me and Meylin will go and talk to him," Alex said sternly, as Blair nodded and watched Meylin's face go slightly pale as she was chosen for this mission

"Uh, I don't know Alex...what if I say something wrong or..." Meylin stuttered, as she tucked away strands of loose hair behind her ear. Alex waved his hands in front of her in dismissal

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'll try and do most of the talking. Hopefully this _isn't_ a really deep interrogation or else we're done for..." Alex said with a nervous chuckle, as Blair knelt down next to a distressed Helen to look at Javon's lifeless form

"You guys better hurry. I don't know how long he can take it in here, we need to get him on land." Blair said looking up towards Alex and Meylin as they nodded and headed over to the metal bars

"Good luck guys," Akalya said with a hint of worry in her tone, as she was still leaning against the wall. They nodded towards her and the others, and quickly tried to get the attention of the guards

"Hey! Uhhh...excuse me? We are ready for...whatever it is your boss plans on doing..." Alex shouted towards the guards who were currently poking their spears into the crooning dragons, making them even more agitated

The guards grunted and quickly came over and cautiously opened the cell, grabbing Alex and Meylin by their wrists and dragging them out, earning a little moan of pain from Meylin because of her injured hand, but tried to not to show her pain too much

They shoved the two of them in front of them, and quickly closed the cell door with a loud bang that everyone cringed at the echo it made. The others sent worried glances towards their friends who had no idea how long it would be until they would see them again

"Come on," The guard said as they shoved Alex and Meylin towards the ladder that lead above deck, and Alex shot them a little glare for shoving them both. They quickly scurried up the ladder, with the guards on their heels, and instantly shielded their eyes from the impact of the bright sun

Their eyes widened as they saw tons of hunters on deck, sharpening weapons, loading large catapults, and untangling long heavy bolas. Meylin let a little gasp of fear escape her when she saw some men shooting green arrows into the sky towards the little dragons they had seen in the forest earlier, and laughing as they watched them plummet into the ocean after being taken down

Alex however, grunted in disappointment as all he saw for miles was the ocean. No trace of an island anywhere. Hopefully they would come across a land mass soon if they wanted to help Javon and escape

The hunters grunted, and quickly pushed the two forward, as Meylin and Alex stumbled into each other a bit, but kept moving forward as they were led to the complete opposite side of the ship, and were led below deck this time instead

As they descended below, Meylin was beginning to wish they had been on the other side of the ship, as this side was way worse. Dragon bones hung on every inch of the ships walls, along with rusted axes and swords. The sound of whimpering dragons could be heard, along with an eery creak that the ship made when it rocked back and forth. The only light that shined, was the sun through little cracks and crevices above them

"I'm starting to miss our cell..." Alex whispered to her, as she wholeheartedly agreed. They eventually came to a large door with symbols and gems on it, and one of the hunters knocked on it, and a muffled voice could be heard from inside that beckoned for them to come in

"Go on!" The hunter barked, as he shoved the two inside the faintly dark room, with a large table with maps sprawled across it, and a large chair that looked like it was made out of the skeleton of a dragon. One dangling lantern hanging above the desk swayed back in forth, in synch with the motion of the ship

Meylin stood closely behind Alex as a dark figure in the corner of the room stepped into the light, and stared Alex and Meylin down, studying them very closely. Another figure stepped out from behind him and growled in disappointment at the sight of them

"Just when I thought we had _finally_ managed to capture those lunatic riders! Instead we caught a few fake imposters. What is the meaning of this?!" The man with a long beard and decently long hair whisper shouted to Krogan as he grunted in response

"Just question them Johan. Maybe they're hiding something," Krogan muttered to him, as Johan sighed and walked over to the two teens and shifted his gaze back and forth between the two of them

"I apologize for our hospitality. We don't often see new faces around here. Please, sit down." Johan said in his sly voice, as he gestured to the two chairs sitting in front of the table. Meylin and Alex exchanged a look before they hesitantly sat down

Johan placed his hands behind his back and walked behind the table, as he stroked his beard and Krogan walked over to the door to make sure the two wouldn't make a move to escape, and he crossed his arms

"Now, tell me, who are you and what were you doing near one of my bases." Johan said lowly, as he stared the two down, and Meylin looked to Alex for an answer as he nodded assuringly towards her

"We come from a town - errr... _village_ , not too far from here. We were just out exploring and we had no idea we came across one of your bases," Alex said in defense, as Johan raised his brow and shot a glance towards an equally confused Krogan

"Hm. I see. Now _you_ tell me...do you have any affiliation with the dragon riders? And do you know anything about the king of dragons?" Johan asked directly, staring straight at Meylin as she realized he was intentionally asking her. Alex's eyes widened a bit when he noticed Meylin's frozen posture as very little sound escaped her mouth

Alex silently begged her to answer, and she took a little breath and she tried to come up with a little white lie. "No...we have no idea who the 'dragon riders' are...si-sir. An-and no idea what the king of dragons is...either..." She spat out as confidently as she could, as the only response she got was an ice cold stare from Johan

Alex bit his lip nervously, as he wondered if the answer would be enough to let them go. He didn't have to wait long, as Johan relaxed a bit and began stroking his beard in thought once more

"Wait here, and _don't_ move. I must have a word with my colleague for a moment," Johan hissed, as he ordered them to stay seated. He walked over to the other side of the room as Krogan followed, and all Meylin and Alex could hear were muffled arguments

"Thoughts?" Meylin whispered to Alex, who was currently sitting on her right side, as he looked deep in thought, and he pursed his lips when he turned to face her

"Nope. I'm just happy we're still alive to be honest." He whispered back, as he noticed Johan and Krogan wrapping up their conversation

Meylin peered at them intensely when she thought she heard one of them say 'use as bait' or something like that. She hoped it didn't mean what she thought it meant

"Meylin...I think I have a plan on how to escape," Alex piped up with a little whisper shout, but Meylin quickly nudged him and motioned for him to be quiet as Krogan and Johan started to walk back over to them

"Make sure you make a mental drawing of that plan. Time is running out," She whispered back right before Johan was within hearing distance, and he walked behind his table to look at the teens with a grimace expression

"Alright you two. Here's my offer. I have found no need or have neither traced useful information out of you, so I will spare you." At this the two teens faces lit up a bit, but quickly died down when he continued, "However, you _were_ trespassing. Which in my book equals consequences. Nothing too severe, just need you to complete a task for me. If you don't do it, I will make sure you don't arrive home safely. Understand?" He finished as he raised his brow at them

Alex and Meylin gulped, and hesitantly nodded. Wondering what in the world Johan could need them for. Krogan grunted and came over, eventually coming face to face with both of them

"Nods mean _nothing_ to me. Promise with words," He said lowly, as Alex glared at him, "We promise," he said back, gritting his teeth as he did so

Meylin gasped in surprise and Alex whipped his head around, as the door burst open suddenly, and two hunters rushed in, clearly disheveled and out of breath.

"Out with it!" Krogan shouted, as he rushed over to the two hunters, as Johan watched angrily. Before the two could reply, a large impact knocked into ship, and the ship shook so violently Alex and Meylin fell out of their chairs, and Krogan and the two hunters collapsed on the hard floor. Johan was jostled a bit, but he stood his ground and gripped the table with a grunt of frustration

Dragon shrieks could be heard from above, as well as harsh wing beats and battle cries. Alex and Meylin clutched onto the chairs as if their lives depended on it fearing the worst, as one of the hunters stood up and placed his hands on his knees

"Dragon Riders! They're attacking the ship!" He shouted, as Johan let out a frustrated yell, as well as Krogan as he punched the hunter in the face, knocking him out cold. Alex and Meylin shot glances towards one another, still not getting up from off of the ground

"Krogan, dispatch your flyers! _You_ there!" Johan shouted towards the conscious hunter who turned his attention towards Johan, "Keep your eye on these two. And make sure the prisoners _don't_ escape!" Johan shouted, before he grabbed a crossbow, and rushed out of his chambers

The hunter quickly shut the door behind him and glared towards Meylin and Alex, as they were now standing, but crouching low as they awaited the next huge impact. Alex looked to the determined hunter, and back to the frenzied girl next to him

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

 **...**

 _Previously_

Blair stared out of the cell towards the two snoring hunters, who were leaning against one of the cages piled on top of each other, spears still in their hands

He grunted in annoyance, as one of the hunters snored louder this time and began to drool. Most of the dragons were sleeping, except for an agitated Deadly Nadder who was currently squawking like crazy, and shooting its spines into the wall

"Staring out of the cell, _won't_ get us out of the cell, Blair." Akalya stated, as Blair was shaken out of his trance, and he turned back around to face his friends

"I know. But these guards aren't very...well... _good_ guards I guess. I think if we found a way out of here, we could escape easily," He said, stroking his chin

"And go where?" Helen asked as she shifted her position so she was now facing Blair and Akalya, instead of a pale, sweaty Javon, who was not doing so well. Blair sighed in frustration when another kink sunk itself into his escape plan

"I don't know, anywhere _but_ here I guess. Let's hope Meylin and Alex get back soon. And if not, we're breaking out of here," He said as Akalya and Helen both raised their brows at him

"Okay genius. How do you plan on breaking us out of here? And even if you did, how would we be able to help Javon? He's too weak," Helen said, as she gestured towards his motionless body as Akalya spoke up as well, "And my sprained foot,"

Blair scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah...umm...still haven't gotten that far in the plan yet," He said, as the two girls grunted in annoyance

The all quickly turned their attention towards Javon, as he let out a little moan of discomfort, and shifted a little. Blair quickly rushed over to his side, as Akalya scooted over to situate herself closer to him. The three were now surrounding him, as Helen slightly shook his shoulder

"Javon? Can you hear me?" She asked gently, as Javon's clouded eyes slowly fluttered opened, and he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He coughed a bit, before he tried to sit up, but fell back doing so. Blair and Helen caught him, and helped him sit up as they propped him against the wall

"Wha-what...ha-happened?" Javon asked in his sickly voice, as he coughed once more, and wiped his sweat drenched face off on his sleeve. The three took turns explaining to him what had happened, where Alex and Meylin were, and that they were being held captive by dragon hunters

Javon blinked in realization, as he moaned in pain as he clutched his throbbing head. "Hey, you need to take it easy. You have a pretty nasty temperature," Helen said softly but sternly, as he eyed her and the others

"No...I'm f-fine. We need to...esc-escape. I'll be...okay," He insisted as he tried to stand up, but almost immediately plopped back down, as he leaned against Helen for support

"No. You're not okay. Stop being stubborn and just relax," She said as she let go of him, and he didn't fight against her this time. He leaned against the wall, as his eye-lids we're halfway shut

Helen stood up and placed her hands on her hips to face Blair who was also standing up. "Do you have a plan _now_?" She asked as Blair hesitantly nodded, and Akalya rolled her eyes knowing he probably still didn't know how to get out of the cell

"Uh...I...know how to get off of the boat and how to get past these hunters, just...I don't know how to get out of this cell..." He said as Helen pursed her lips and Akalya grunted

"Well we need to think fast. Meylin and Alex have been gone forever. I'm starting to get a little worried," Helen said as she glanced outside of their cell towards the slumbering guards, who didn't look like they were ready to awake any time soon

Silence took over for awhile, as they tried to come up with a way to get out of the cell, but were immediately interrupted by a huge impact that knocked into the ship, catching them all off guard

Helen and Akalya shrieked, as they tumbled over and on top of each other. Javon was rudely awakened as he too gasped and fell over, as Blair shouted in alarm and quickly fell to the ground as well

More firing could be heard from above, as battle cried ringed through their ears as well as wing beats from above. They heard catapults being fired and orders came out of every other voice they heard

"What's happening?!" Helen shouted frantically, as she stood up and helped Akalya up as well, and Blair jumped up and ran towards the cell bars, as he noticed the hunters were now fully awake and quickly rushed up above deck

"I don't know! But we need to get out now! It's not safe!" Blair shouted, as he darted around the cell, trying to find a way out. Helen quickly rushed over to Javon and helped him stand and lean against the wall for support

"I feel so...useless," Javon mentally slapped himself, as Helen glared towards him and nudged him, "Javon, bite your tongue! Your negativity isn't helping!" She shouted at him, as Akalya let another yelp of fear escape her as the boat shook again

Blair's mind was racing as he thought of every escape route possible. He quickly perked up when he noticed all of the agitated dragons, and cocked his head when he eyed the Nadder that was currently shooting spines uncontrollably

His mind lit up. _If we could just have that dragon aim towards the cage..._

"Guys! We need to-" Blair was immediately interrupted, as he heard shouts coming closer, and thuds of feet starting to descend below-as well as very large thumps as well, plus an all too familiar voice

"Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff! Free the dragons, me and Toothless will cover you from behind!" A voice was heard from above, as three shadows quickly slid down the ladder with grunts and chuckles

"Um, Blair?" Helen whispered towards a frozen in shock Blair, who currently didn't dare to make a move. Akalya was as well in shock as she heard the names, and the familiar voice, knowing all too well who was attacking this ship

"Tuff, you mutton head! Free the dragons first, pummel the hunters later!" A male agitated voice shouted, as the teens still couldn't see them as they were currently around the corner. They were all still frozen in shock, as they barely even breathed

"This way - what in the name of Thor? Who _are_ you?" A stocky Viking with scruffy black hair, and a helmet stood in front of their cell, staring at them in bewilderment, as they stared right back even more bewildered

"Who's who Snotty? _Woah_ ," Another male Viking turned the corner and stood behind the stocky Viking. He had blonde dreadlocks, and pretty soon a female Viking joined them and she looked exactly like the male blonde

"This must be the sickness getting to my head...," Javon said, a little delirious, as Helen quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep him from tumbling over in exhaustion

Blair quickly snapped out of his trance, "Please, you have to help us get out of here!" He shouted desperately as he clutched the metal bars, and the others tried to bite their tongues to not expose their whole story

"Heh, why should we trust you? We don't even _know_ you," Snotlout scoffed, as the twins stroked their chins in thought. Blair didn't reply, as he glanced towards his delirious friend draped over Helen, an Akalya who was clutching her foot in pain as she leaned against the wall, and Helen's exasperated facial expression

"Please, our friend is very sick! If we don't get him out of here he won't get better any time soon!" She shouted as another boom jostled the boat, and Snotlout pursed his lips in thought

"Hey, come on Snotlout have a heart!" Tuff shouted, as Ruff verbally agreed, "Yeah, it's not every day we get to meet new people that we get to show off too," She said as she winked towards Tuff- a little too obviously

"Ugh, fine! Come on, and follow us!" Snotlout shouted over the commotion above, and quickly pulled a key out and unlocked their cell, expecting them to make a move or something

They didn't to his surprise, as they rushed out of the cell - or hobbled in some cases as Akalya was now able to walk on her own now, but would occasionally lean on Blair for support, as Helen practically dragged Javon out

"Okay I'm Tuffnut, and I'm _not_ a girl! She's the girl! And-" Tuff was cut off by a ranting Snotlout

"Tuff, no time for introductions!" Snotlout shouted as he and Ruff ascended above the ladder, and the others quickly followed above as well

It was a very harsh sight to behold as they arrived above deck. Hunters were shooting at two dragons above- a Gronkle, and a Deadly Nadder who had people riding on them. A large black dragon quickly swooshed over to them as a maleViking with a metal leg rushed over to them, flaming sword in hand

"Guys, we need to- uh...who are _they_?" He asked, cocking his head towards the group of four, as the twins rushed over to him, "Not to worry, H. They're on our side, they've gotta sick buddy, and need to get out of here," Tuff said a little too relaxed leaning against Hiccup's shoulder

They both quickly ducked as an arrow whizzed by them, and the four frantically dodged weapons that came towards them, as the Night Fury shrieked and began firing along with the dragons who were airborne

"Okay, this rescue mission is _not_ going like we planned. Snotlout, cover them! Me and Toothless will try and divert their fire away from them!" Hiccup said as he rushed towards Toothless and mounted him

"Wait!" Blair shouted towards Hiccup and Snotlout, as they both whipped their heads around to face him

"Our friends are still with Krogan, we have to save them!" He shouted, as he quickly sucked out of harms way and Snotlout grunted in disbelief

"There's _more_ of you!?" He shouted as he rushed towards them, and Hiccup looked towards Krogan and Johan's chambers.

"Snotlout, you get them to safety and up in the air! I'll go after their friends!" Hiccup shouted over the commotion, as Toothless took to the sky towards the other side of the ship

"Come on! I don't know why, but I have a feeling we're gonna be stuck with each other for awhile. And I hope you know how to fight!" Snotlout shouted, as he drew his axe and knocked out a hunter

The four teens shot worried glances towards each other. This was exactly what they weren't supposed to do. Engage with the riders and the hunters. It would mess up the whole timeline.

Well, they better get used to it, because Snotlout's words couldn't be more accurate

 **...**

 **Hehehe...*runs away before anyone can catch me***


	8. Rescue Mahem

***rushes to the calender to see what the date is* HEELLLOOOO MY FELLOW DRAGONITES. Ok, sooo I know what your all thinking. You probably thought I abandoned the story or something, which honestly I thought that too sometimes. But fear not! Cause I have returned! I want to apoligize for not updating this story in like 6 months:(((**

 **Life was too busy for life and I just, needed a break. I'm sooo incredibly sorry for leavin ya hangin for so long. But to make it up new chapters will be up this week! I definitley dont wanna give up on this story :)**

 **Also, HTTYD 3 IS COMING OUT SOOOO SOON! Like where did the time go?! The trailers are amazing and I love everything about it so far! If you ever wanna theorize or talk about it mah PM is always open;)**

 **Ok...shout out time...after like 6 months oof sorry again:,(**

 **xEmeraldWater: Hey girl! How've ya been? We need to catch up!3 Ahaha I know but you guys will learn soon enough with some training of course ;) I know the poor kids, theyll get some rest and recovery time soon haha! I know right? Thats what I was going for haha:) Oh yeah he is you have no idea...**

 **Helen(guest): HIiiii friend! missed talking to you!3 Awww haha I wanted their first meeting to be surprsied filled and fun-ish considering your all like done with everything hahXD Totally fine girl, dont stress, thanks for your info!**

 **S.H(guest): Thanks:) sorry to leave you on such a long cliffhanger i feel sooo bad, hopefully this makes it up to you!**

 **SuperNova(guest): Aww i missed your heart warming reviews sooo much:(((( Heheh sorry for the cliffhanger, how else am i suposed to keep you all interested haha. Thanks for your info! Haha Aylin all the way! We get some this chapter;) Talk to you soon bud!**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Yes rescued! Dont worry you wont be sick forver, give it some time;) Oof sorry about that. Hopefully theres more puncuation this time? Wow thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Ultidragonlord: Ahaha sorry sorry...cant promise there wont be more cliffhangers ahahah;) Well, I guess youll just have to wait and see. Aghhh stop with httyd 4 that made me sad hahaha**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Ah no worries! Ahaha your funny, sorry for making you wait soo long! enjoy this chapter!**

 ***deep breath* And with that enjoy the long awaited chapter 8! Enjoy friends! forgive me if its too short, more is coming this week!**

 **...**

Meylin's feet gave way from beneath her as another jostle of the ship caught her off guard. Alex stumbled too as he toppled over the alarmed girl landing awkwardly on top of her.

Meylin stared up into Alex's stunned eyes, as her breathing became a little more fast paced. "I- _uhhh_ -lemme just," Alex tried to push himself off Meylin as he quickly rolled to the other side of the boat, as it nearly jolted both of them.

"Alex! You okay?" Meylin used the wall of the ship to help her stand up, her hand throbbing in immense pain as she tried to stuff it into her side. Alex moaned and clutched his temple as he slowly stood up.

"I'm fine. But we need to find the others and get out of here before that guy comes back!" He shouted as Meylin looked to the door to see one of the guards slowly gaining consciousness. His face grimaced with a growl when he saw Meylin and Alex trying to make a break for it.

They both gasped as the guard quickly drew his mace and threatened to hit them both. "Watch out!" Alex shouted as Meylin gave a little shriek. Before the impact came though, a purple blast stunned the man so hard the mace fell to the floor with a thud as well as the guard.

Alex and Meylin had perplexed looks on their face as to what caused this man to fall unconscious in front of them. A loud screech filled the boat as they looked up to see a roaring black scaly, dragon. Meylin started to tremble a bit as Alex's mouth was agape.

"Did you get him bud?" A nasally voice asked from behind the agitated dragon, as the two teens shifted their gaze towards the scrawny viking teen.

"Okay, we need to go. Your friends are safe with us, come on." The viking gestured for the two to follow him. Meylin slightly elbowed Alex in disbelief, and Alex nodded reassuringly. "I know. It's okay, they have the others we have no choice now." He whispered to Meylin as she gulped.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were being rescued by the dragon riders. *The dragon riders. The ones in the animated cartoon, the ones that existed in a fake universe. Oh this was real alright. Her brain was still processing all of this she didn't even notice the swarming hunters coming down below deck.

"This waaa-ahhh! Great," Hiccup said unamused, as Toothless threateningly growled at the incoming hunters with drawn weapons. Alex and Meylin stood closely behind Toothless, as Hiccup quickly climbed on his back.

"Okay, new plan. Get on!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless fired a warning shot towards the hunters, knocking some of them out like bowling pins. Alex didn't need to be told twice, as he scrambled onto Toothless' saddle behind Hiccup, patting the saddle just to make sure this was real. Meylin still looked hesitant though, not really sure of what to do.

"Come on, it's okay!" Hiccup shouted over the yell of the agitated hunters, extending his arm out to her. A hunter eyed the hesitant girl and quickly reeled back his bow and arrow, closing one eye just to be precise.

"Meylin look out!" Alex shouted with worry, as Hiccup noticed the hunter about to fire, and quickly grabbed Meylin's hand and dragged her dazed self onto Toothless. "Toothless, sky! Now!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs, as Meylin and Alex gasped a bit in surprise, holding onto the person in front of them tightly.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

 _Previously_

"Ahhh!" Helen shouted, as a hunter drew nearer to her, chuckling evilly as he was about to strike her down. Blair quickly got in the way and kicked the hunter away from her, basically passing him onto Snotlout.

Snotlout laughed and punched the hunter in the face knocking him out cold. "Haha! Nice one, not too bad." He shouted to Blair who gave a quick nod and helped Helen stand backup. "Where's Javon?! Akalya?! The two people we should probably worry about the most?" Blair looked around the whole ship, and could seethe two trying to run away with the twins towards their two headed dragon.

"Those two mutton heads. Come on, the twins won't be able to handle all those hunters!" Snotlout urged the two teens to follow him, as Helen and Blair exchanged a look and quickly rushed after him.

"Come on we don't have all day here! Get on this head," Tuff beckoned for Akalya and Javon to get on Belch as Ruff began to differ. "No, _this_ head is better! They're injured Tuff, they don't need your crazy flying!"

"Excuse me? I'm a great flyer! It's _you_ they need to be careful of!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Javon and Akalya watched the two siblings continue to yell and argue with each other as hunters drew closer and closer towards them. Javon tried to scan the area with his blurred vision and quickly picked up a lone axe and chucked it at one of the hunters, hitting him perfectly with the others left in shock.

Akalya shrieked as she watched him injure the hunter, not a fan of violence at _all_.

Helen and Blair sprinted towards them, with Snotlout just a little up ahead of them. "He's so stubborn! We need to hurry!" Helen shouted over the commotion.

They finally made it to them out of breath, as Snotlout growled at the twins who were still arguing. "You mutton heads! Just get on your dragon and help these two!" The twins stopped arguing but still looked mad at each other. "Javon! You okay?" Helen asked worriedly, as Javon looked a little delirious. "I'm...fine. Let's just get out of here..." Tuff quickly helped Javon onto Belch, giving Ruff an eye.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine too thanks for asking." Akalya said sarcastically as Blair quickly helped her onto Barf with Ruff. "Take them off the ship please! Safely!" Helen shouted, as Blair nodded in agreement. "Your wish is our command, to safety we shall go!" Tuff shouted pointing to the sky.

Before Barf and Belch took off, hunter arrows were fired towards the clueless riders and dragon. Javon noticed but had a hard time getting words out of his mouth.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" A feminine voice shouted from the sky, as Nadder spines were fired towards each arrow, blocking it from hitting Barf and Belch.

"Okay, enough Tuff! Let's go before we get KILLED!" Ruff shouted as she and Tuff took to the sky with Akalya and Javon holding on for dear life.

"Snotlout what's going on? Who are _they_?" The blonde girl asked from above gesturing to all the new faces. Snotlout waved a dismissing hand towards her. "No time to explain. Let's just get out of here," Snotlout said, as Astrid scanned around clearly looking for something.

"Where's Hiccup?!" She asked distressed as Snotlout ignored her and whistled loudly. "Hookfang! Get your butt over here!" He shouted as the dragon perked his head up and growled towards his rider. Blair and Helen very dazed and in shock.

Hookfang quickly landed next to Snotlout with a huff. "Oh shush you!" Snotlout shouted as he got on, and gestured for the two others to get on with them. "Well don't just stand there, get on if you wanna live!" He said as the two looked at each other, and quickly scurried onto Hookfang.

They took off into the sky to join the others, as Astrid looked at them perplexed. "You guys better have nothing to do with those hunters," She said warningly, as they're eyes went wide. "Oh please, we don't! Why would we be captured if we were?" Helen shouted to Astrid, as she looked surprised at the girls response.

Blair elbowed Helen as to shut her up. "She does have a good point there. Why would the hunters capture themselves? Stupid," Tuff said with a chuckle.

A loud shriek and plasma blast interrupted them, as Toothless emerged from below deck with Hiccup, Meylin and Alex aboard. Helen and Blair sighed in relief when they caught sight of their friends. Krogan and Johan quickly emerged too, and started to curse at their hunters for not defeating the riders.

"So much for your plan, Johan." Krogan growled, as he watched them fly away. Johan grunted and quickly rushed below deck to begin a new plan, one which he was certain would work this time.

"Hiccup! Who...?" Astrid noticed the two new figures sitting behind him as they hesitantly waved towards all of the other riders. Meylin and Alex exchanged looks with their friends silently motioning for everyone to remain calm. "I'll explain when we get back to the edge. Speaking of which Fishlegs has been alone with that Singetail long enough, let's go." Hiccup said as Astrid nodded, and they all flew away from the smoking ship, where Krogan and Johan became more determined than ever to defeat them.


	9. Trust Issues

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the absence. I'm just so busy its so hard to keep up. Hopefully updates will be more frequent. How've ya been? ONLY ONE MORE WEEK TILL HTTYD 3! for me at least. Im so hyped! I've also been writing some httyd one-shots and i'm gonna upload them later today if you wanna go check them out ;)**

 **This chapter is really short, my apologies. But hey chapter 9! Look how far it's come! Thanks to my beloved characters for sticking aorund, much love 3 PM me if you ever have any questions or concerns about updates, or just httyd in general. Ok, shout-out time!**

 **Helen (Guest): Aw thanks for sticking around b! Glad you understand my bumpy updates lol. AHHHH ur too sweet! I dont think I could've made it either ;) Thank you, glad you like my style! Httyd 3 hype is real! let me know what you think of the film!**

 **Ultidragonlord: Oh they've never suffered enough darn those heathens lol. Good to be back! Huh, I like that idea! Very cool :)**

 **SweentheSaltine: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Im so sorry for the wait! Life is just crazy ya'know. Hehe oh you're so much fun to write for. SO much in store just you wait ;) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Lol well hope your satisfied. Yeah you end up staying safe cause you actually know how to defend yourself haha. Don't worry, planning on not abandoning it ;)**

 **SuperNova (Guest): Hey dude! I KNOW IM SO SORRY! but hey i'm still here! Aw thank you! Glad it was worth it! Hey its ok to be worried about the film. Honestly im not worried, just because Dean and the team have proved themselves so many times and I believe it'll be a good film. I'll find out next week! Hahaha yes Aylin! Develpoments are in the making with those two ;) So, not really it honestly depends on my schedule. But I do have a release date for the next chapter since I've already been working on it :)**

 **That's it for now! But before you read the chapter heres when the next one will be out:**

 **March 15 :)**

 **Until then, enjoy httyd 3 I'll be back with a new chapter and possibly a movie review. Enjoy chapter 9!**

 **/**

Rapid heart palpitations were becoming a regular thing for the foreign teens. Flying thousands of feet high in the air on the back of a scaly reptile definitely knew how to make a heart feel like it'd jump out. The feeling of flying was an indescribable feeling...one Meylin could never describe. It felt weird, sitting on the back of a big black dragon, body shaking tremendously with nervous excitement.

One thing was for sure. It was freezing. Icy winds stung her prickled skin, and being on a cold blooded reptile didn't help things. Arms crossed as to keep her warm, she looked back at her shivering friends. It was a very quiet, awkward ride back to their base. Javon's eyes sagged with exhaustion as well as Akalya. Helen and Blair just looked...perplexed. Okay, Helen was a little freaked out. Holding onto Blair for dear life, as you could tell he wasn't too fond of her clinginess.

Alex started to shift uncomfortably, not liking the total silence. You could definitely feel the tension in the air.

"Umm, where exactly are you taking us?" Alex asked, trying to look at Hiccup who was lost in deep thought. His head perked up and he looked back to face Alex and Meylin.

"Back to our base. You can tell us where you guys came from and maybe we can help you get home," Hiccup said assuringly as Toothless warbled , getting a little tired from the extra weight. "I hear ya bud, we're almost there."

Meylin grasped Alex's arm gently, "We can't tell them where we're from." she whispered into his ear. "I know, we'll figure something out don't worry. We just need to get out of their way so we don't ruin anything in their timeline..." Alex whispered back trying not to let Hiccup hear.

The girl, Astrid, cocked her head in suspicion noticing the two's little secret communication and urged her bright blue dragon to fly closer to Toothless.

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with that?" She asked threateningly, as Hiccup sent her a warning glare. Alex and Meylin glanced at each other, but Blair decided to intervene.

"No we don't. Our friends our injured and sick, and they need help. You can worry about gaining our trust later," He shouted towards Astrid as she narrowed her eyes towards him. Helen sat up straight as to back Blair up, and Snotlout shrugged towards Hiccup.

Alex silently nodded towards Blair in gratitude, as Blair returned the gesture. Meylin bit her lip with worry, she hoped they wouldn't always be on edge with the riders.

"Hey I like these guys. Fiesty, mi compadres." Tuff chuckled as Ruff chortled. Akalya and Javon looked very unamused and unpleased that they had to be on a two headed dragon with some mutton heads.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said lowly, as Astrid rolled her eyes. "Ugh," She gestured Stormfly further down closer to Earth as the edge came closer into view.

"Finally," Snotlout said in exasperation, everyone urging their dragons closer to the base. All the foreign teens glanced worriedly at each other as they descended, hoping the wrong words didn't slip when they landed.

 **/**

Blair snickered across the 'clubhouse' (what they called the big hut they were in) and peered at the discussing dragon riders. Helen helped Akalya bandage her swollen foot with the bandages that the riders had given them.

Another stocky rider had appeared to the scene named Fishlegs. He was shocked to see new faces arrive and found it pretty suspicious. The teens couldn't blame them. They really showed up at the wrong time.

Meylin pursed her lips in worry when she heard the riders talking about them. Astrid just continued to call them spies, clearly not trusting them at all. Snotlout and the twins actually tried to defend them, and Fishlegs was on Astrid's side. Hiccup however, didn't really have a side. But he certainly leaned towards helping them.

"Soooo, do we have a plan or what? I'm really sick and tired of us being tossed around." Javon stated clearly aggravated. Helen snickered as she finished the bandage off. "Yeah literally," She said eyeing him, as he sniffed and wiped his runny nose.

They were all huddled in the corner of the clubhouse, keeping their distance from the riders. They were all sitting or leaning against the wall as they discussed ways on how to get out, before they got too involved.

"Well, I'm up for suggestions. Because I'm fresh out of ideas, other than lying." Alex said as he turned around to face his friends, as he was previously watching the riders converse. They all quickly put on their thinking faces.

"Honestly, how about we just tell them we're from another tribe or something? Or..." Akalya tried to put some input in, but then went back to scratching the back of her head.

"Shhh! They're coming." Blair whispered, as the group turned their heads to face the riders who stood confidently in front of them.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU COME FROM OR WE'LL BLOW YOU UP!" Tuff shouted threateningly leaning in closely as Ruff drew her mace. All the teens recoiled back, and gasped in shock perplexed looks on their faces.

"Tuffnut! That's not what we agreed on!" Hiccup ordered sternly, and he eyed Ruffnut as well. Astrid facepalmed and Snotlout and Fishlegs looked just as confused as the group.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, my sister can be kind of aggressive sometimes," Tuff responded amused, as Ruff grunted in annoyance. "Oh yeah sure, Tuff! Says you!" She threatened to punch him but Hiccup intervened. "Guys!"

Ruff and Tuff recoiled back innocently as Hiccup shook his head with a sigh. He walked towards the teens on the floor, and Astrid stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" He asked subtly, cocking his brow. Alex stood up as well as Blair, and they both stood next to each other gesturing for the rest to stay seated.

"I'm Alex, and this is Blair. That's Meylin, Akalya has the broken foot, that's Helen, and Javon." Alex introduced them all, pointing to each person as he said their name. They gave slight waves and Hiccup looked back at Astrid, and they exchanged looks.

Snotlout snickered. "What kind of names are those? Do you come from some foreign land or something," He joked half heartedl, and Meylin retorted under her breath, "You have no idea." Helen nudged her as to keep her quiet.

"We come from...Con-...ovia..." Blair stuttered unsure of what to say. The group gave him weird glances, as the riders all looked very confused.

"Conovia? Never heard of it. Are there dragons there?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms. Meylin was first to respond, kind of done with how Blair and Alex were handling this.

"No, they are very very rare. Conovia is very far away from here. Our...tribe, uhh...was invited to a huge celebration feast with local villages. The boat we were traveling on got separated in a storm and we shipwrecked on a foreign island and we encountered dragons for the first time, then those hunter guys captured us. We want nothing to do with your war or whatever, we just want to go home." Meylin said confidently. Her friends gave her wide-eyed glances, as Alex smiled. Blair huffed in annoyance at her taking over.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and turned back to his friends. They all shrugged and he turned back around to the strangers. By now Helen, Akalya and Javon were standing, and suddenly the big black dragon bounded in and slowly came over to them.

They all recoiled back a little, kind of worried of what the dragon would do to them. Meylin trembled a bit as Toothless started to sniff her. He did the same with everyone else and Hiccup relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He trusts you guys, which means I guess we have to as well." Hiccup said lightly, and Alex and his friends smiled.

Well now that they trusted them (well at least Hiccup did) all they had to now was find a way home. That seemed impossible at this point, but hey, if they somehow ended up here the impossible clearly proved possible.

Astrid pulled Hiccup to the side, as the rest of the gang started to chat with the strangers. "You better be right about them Hiccup, something about them seems off." She said eyeing them all. "Just trust me, Astrid. I trust whoever Toothless trusts."

Hiccup walked over to them and Astrid scoffed and crossed her arms. Something didn't feel right.


	10. A Day in the Arena

**Heyooo! Sorry for being three days late, my whole system crashed and I was sick, and I had no time to edit, and it was just a DISASTER! I try my best to stick to deadlines but just know its kinda tough when life gets a little too busy. But here we are! Chaptuh 10, we made it. Annnd may i just say...saw httyd 3...still not over that depression...i am...aghhh a mush of feels after that beautiful film! So sad that this franchise has come to an end, but it will forever be in our hearts, and it was such a beautiful ending i cried like crazy! Ok aanyways...onto shoutouts!**

 **SuperNova: Hey dude! Aghh thank you, I really am trying to stay comitted to this story, definitely do not want to disappoint you guys! Thank thank you, and wow thank you for the lovely compliments. Oh my gosh...that really means a lot I hope you're okay im so glad this story is helping you, bless you 333**

 **xEmeraldWater: Hehehe me too exciting things happening! IKKK the movie was absolutely stunning and breathing taking I was on my edge of the seat the whole time! Such an amazing experience :) Thats so cool that your studying animation, remember me when you become an animator lol ;D I need to see it in 3D it was just too gorgeous.**

 **DragonRider's Fury: Haha it definitely would lol ;D Sooo i kinda had the same vibe at first but then at the same time Astrid is very protective and hates traitors, so I think it was relatively in line hopefully :)**

 **Helen (guest): I know crazy right? Like talking to celebreties XD yeah this chapter was kinda differnet lol...but I think youll like it ;) Ohhh have you seen it yet? sorry its been stressful, totally get that. Hope you're doin good these day :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Bahaha yeah you like to take the lead. happy almost birthday! :D**

 **(akalya and javon arent in this chapter as the next one is about them and I wont spoil what's going to happen, but they find some information with fishlegs...;)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Sgt Sniper Man101 who is Blair in the story, because its his birthday tomorrow! :D hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Enjoy guys, next chapter will be out April 19th :)**

 **...**

"AHHH!" Meylin screeched unexpectedly, rolling off to the side quickly to avoid getting hit by a plasma blast. She landed on her side, curling up in a little ball in shock not wanting to stand up. She felt a tense hand rest on her shoulder, "Sorry about that. You okay?" Astrid offered to help her stand, and Meylin shakily stood leaning on Astrid for support.

She clutched her temple recollecting her life flashing before her very eyes. "I'm sorry but how is this supposed to help us get home?" Alex asked a little threateningly, after Meylin's near death experience. He crossed his arms and walked over to Meylin, leaving the others behind him.

The riders had taken the new strangers down to their training arena to help familiarize themselves with dragons. They reluctantly agreed to go with them (Akalya and Javon stayed in clubhouse with Fishlegs) and we're practically forced into dodging their blasting dragons. It was very chaotic and stressful, trying to stay alive and not get hurt. Blair was fairly good at ducking and blocking the fire with shields nearby. Helen was a mess, just frantically screaming and clinging to Alex in fear the whole time, so that was kind of what Alex was occupied with (trying to not get hurt plus having a clingy squealing girl to protect as well) and Meylin...was just kind of in a culture shock.

Hiccup tried to keep dragons under control (and the twins) and just advised them on what to do. Snotlout was just trying to show off the whole time, (mostly to Meylin and Helen) and the twins found the whole situation quite amusing as they just relaxed against their two headed dragon and watched contently. Astrid was pretty strict, but made sure nobody would hurt. She was definitely against having to deal with injured people.

"Well since you're going to be here for quite some time, we figured we'd get you familiarized with dragons. And that means learning how to avoid enemy fire, as I doubt that was the last time you'd see the hunters." Hiccup stated, owing over them, as Astrid swung her axe over her shoulder. Tuff perked up from his position on Belch.

"Oh really? I thought we were doing this to torture them," He said bluntly, as Ruff scoffed in agreement. Snotlout cackled with a cross of his arms, patting Hookfang. "Can you believe these pathetic newbies? I was way better when I started," He boasted as his dragon huffed and whacked him with his tail, earning an annoyed grunt from the stocky Viking.

"All I'm saying is, we are not cut out for this whole...action, fighting...dragon riding...thing..." Alex retorted, as Meylin walked over to Blair and Helen who were standing close behind Alex, huffing in exhaustion, still clutching her temple in disbelief.

"I mean look at us!" Alex gestured to his disheveled friends, and Helen gave a weak smile. Hiccup crossed his arms and cocked his brow in confusion. "We are not fighters. We have one injured, one sick, where we come from...we don't have to fight like you do!" He half heartedly chuckled, as Blair scoffed. "Well maybe _you_ don't." He muttered under his breath. Meylin and Helen eyed him in confusion.

"Well, if we're going to get you home safely you'll need to learn how to survive. And that means you gotta learn how to fight, avoid enemy target, and carry at least a shield." Astrid demanded, stepping in front of Hiccup a little less threateningly than before being a little more docile towards them now.

Alex opened his mouth to say something but then Blair beat him to it, "What if I can already do all those things?" He stated, stepping forward. Helen and Meylin exchanged perplexed glances, and Alex eyed him weirdly. "Then let's see if you have what it takes." Astrid tossed him her axe, and he caught it in midair with one arm and flipped it around once in his palm. It was heavy but nothing he wasn't used to.

Astrid called for Stormfly, and Hiccup looked a little nervous but complied with her methods, rushing over to tell her not to go easy on him. Blair just kept admiring the axe, and immediatly his three friends rushed over to him. "Blair, what are you thinking?! We're trying to not get killed!" Alex whisper shouted. "Yeah, and this is definitely not keeping a low profile!" Helen added but Meylin amusingly chuckled at that, "Yeah, that ship already sailed Helen."

Blair hushed them all, "Guys, relax! I won't get killed, stand aside." He shooed them out of harms way, not wanting them to interfere, and they quickly scurried off to the side where the twins lay basking in the sun. Snotlout was still on the other side of the arena with Hiccup, "Hope he knows what he's doing, heh." Snotlout chuckled nervously when Stormfly's spikes shot up on her tail, Astrid telling her to go easy.

"You think he knows what he's doing?" Meylin asked over Alex's shoulder as Blair made his way to the center of the arena. Alex glanced back towards her, "I honestly have no idea." He replied. "Well let's just hope his little brother won't become an only child after today." Helen sighed sarcastically, supporting her head aginst her hand.

"Oh he better know what he's doin, Astrid is the toughest one we've got." Ruffnut lifted her helmet just above her eyes, "Yeah, hope you've got a replacement." Tuff finished off, resting his head back against his arms, waiting for the scene to unfold. The three looked to each other worriedly once more before turning their attention back to Blair.

Blair tightened his grip around the axe with a deep breath. Astrid rushed over to the side, where Hiccup stood with Toothless (who was very confused as to what was going on) and whistled a high pitched tune. Stormfly perked up with a squawk and almost instantly shot her spines in range of Blair.

Instinct immediately took over, and he quickly blocked almost every spine with the axe and rolled out of the way as the fiery Nadder started to approach him. He rushed over to the side in search of a shield, and quickly grabbed a medium sized one and threw it in front of himself to block the magnesium blast, while doing some crazy spin turn that somehow helped him end up in Stormfly's blind spot.

Alex, Meylin and Helen watched with wide eyes, and agape mouths. Who knew that Blair was a skilled combat fighter. He started to bang the axe on the shield, causing Stormfly to screech in confusion. Something that kind of just came to mind, as he would've never thought to do that. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout looked shocked, and the twins were having way too much fun with this.

Blair whistled slightly, getting Stormfly's attention, and she whizzed her head around with a cluck. Blair dropped the axe and shield to the ground with a low crouch, and slowly started to approach her. He outstretched his hand to her calmly, and she trust fully nudged him and he smiled as he pet her rough scales. He kind of let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and looked taken aback not quite sure how had managed to do that.

By now, everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor. Helen made inaudible noises of shock and Alex looked as if he had been slapped, and Meylin's eyes were so wide she thought they might've popped out. Astrid rushed out with Hiccup, Snotlout slowly trailing behind and walked up as she crossed her arms with a chuckle. "I definitely underestimated you. Those were some moves." She praised as Blair smiled and tossed her axe back to her which she caught effortlessly.

"Where did you learn how to tame a dragon like that? Only we've trained them that way," Hiccup said stroking his chin in astonishment. Blair was immediately tongue tied as he had no idea how to respond to this, "I-Uhhh...guess I've just picked it up along the way." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. The twins had somehow manged to scramble over to Blair and they instantly swarmed Blair, "Hey whatta ya say you join us later, and we'll prank ol' snotty with some of those moves of yours..." Tuff whispered mischievously, as Ruff rubbed her hands together in the same fashion as Tuff. Blair nervously chuckled and backed out of the twins crowded presence.

"I...still...was better," Snotlout huffed under his breath as Astrid rolled her eyes. Blair quickly walked over to his speechless friends, and gave them an I told you so look. "H-how...where did you learn how to do that?!" Alex asked in astonishment as the girls nodded their head in agreement.

"I trained in the military back home for awhile. I quit cause I just...didn't have the motivation to keep going...and my family wasn't too fond of sending me away." He stated melancholy receiving amazed looks from them. "Wow...but how'd you know how to calm the dragon?" Helen asked curiously, and Blair shrugged. "I honestly have no idea...it sort of just - came to me I guess. Like I've seen someone do it somewhere before? I don't know,"

"Well one things for sure, you definitely showed all of us up today." Alex said exasperated, patting his shoulder in recognition as he received a laugh from him. "Yeah that's for sure." Meylin agreed.

"Let's just hope that home is the next step in this adventure, or else Blair is the _only_ one that's gonna survive." Helen said amusingly, as she received soft laughs from the three teens. Sure, being in some foreign place with complete 'strangers' was rough, but at least they had each other.


	11. How is this Possible?

**Hi guys! Here we are and wooopie I made the deadline! *happy dance*. How is everybody? Hope spring break has been treatin ya well. Tanlines and all. Hehe. Dont really have much to say this time around, other than, I may be taking a short break from this story (just for awhile I'll come back don't worry) I just have so many other things I'm trying to publish, so I'm thinking like a 3 month break or something, but I do have the next deadline date set up! Currently working on the end of the story. It'll be around 19 or 20 chapters. If you have questions just ask :) Ok onto to shoutouts!**

 **Helen (guest): Hiiii girl! oh no problem, take your time with reviews ;) yay glad you liked it! hmmm i know i guess we shall see, she has a tough shell to break lol. WHAT?! you haven't? Oh girl you need to see it! Its soo good omg best one in my opinion. The ending was sad, but like bittersweet like I was satisfied. (even though I wept till I was blind lol) thanks for your sweet support friend ! :D**

 **astewart01: Oh...wow... I am flattered, thank you so much! :D Yeah idk the idea kinda just hit me one day, and I really wanted to include people from the fandom into my stories so yeah hehe. Thank you so much, that means a lot to me :)**

 **Dragonrider's Fury: Haha yeah very interesting. BAHAHA I mean...face off between you two? hmmmm...;) Well here it is! And I think I'm starting to develop your character a little more here haha have fun ! ;D**

 **SuperNova: Hey there bud! Hope things have taken a better turn for you :) HOW DID YOU NOT CRY i am very impressed geesh. I was bawling. Right?! It was insanely good, I loved it! It felt so real. Ahh thank you, just trynna keep you guys happy :) HAHAHA he totally is lol. Here it is I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101: Heyyyy! First of all, I love how much your dedicated to this story. It really helps me to keep going so I appreciate it :) Haha yeah totally, you're definitely the one cut out for it lol. Thank you again, hope you enjoy!**

 **Next chapter I'm estimating will be out around the end of June I'm thinking June 24th? Just look out for an update around that time.**

 **Enjoy this (short) chapter guys, see you in two months :D**

 **...**

"Javon! Drop that!" Akalya hissed under her breath, scolding her friend as he was currently inspecting some cylinder object. He jumped back in defense at the girls strict orders, but obeyed and dropped whatever he was holding.

It crashed on the floor, causing Fishlegs to whip his head around from his maps, and gasp. "No!" He squealed and rushed over to the object that fell on the floor and carefully picked it up, cradling it like a baby and dusted it off.

Akalya and Javon sent each other confused glances as to why he was so protective of this thing. "This is not to be touched. It's very old and antic and we can't afford it to break." Fishlegs said protectively as he he gently propped it up on a table. Javon scoffed.

"You mean that piece of junk? What's gonna happen if it breaks, will you not be able to look through it anymore?" He joked, and Akalya elbowed him with a glare. "Ow!" He rubbed his rib cage tenderly. Fishlegs grunted in annoyance.

"It's not a spyglass. This is the Dragon Eye. It holds immeasurable amounts of knowledge and we need it to find the King of Dragons. So don't touch it."

Akalya looked at Javon with reassurance to make sure he was listening, and he put his hands up in innocence. "Okay, okay! I won't touch it geez." He rolled his eyes, as Akalya studied the so called dragon eye more thoroughly. "Excuse me, but umm- what does it exactly do?" She asked curiously and Fishlegs immediately piped up.

"So glad you asked. Meatlug!" Fishlegs called for his stocky bubbly dragon, and she instantly warbled and buzzed over to her rider. Akalya and Javon stepped back in caution, still hesitant to the fact that dragons just roamed about freely. It takes some getting used to.

The two teens watched curiously as Fishlegs retrieved a saddle bag from underneath the table and opened it to reveal many tiny little lenses. He scoured through the batch and lit up when he found the one he was looking for. He placed it inside the dragon eye, and stepped back proudly. "Meatlug, if you would be so kind," He gestured towards the object.

The dragon opened its mouth with a golden haze, as hot magma dripped down through the crevices of her mouth. Akalya scrunched up her face in disgust, and Javon stared in awe when he saw what was projected on the wall. "Akalya." He nudged her, and she looked to where he was looking and she slightly dropped her jaw in awe.

An orange glow filled the room, and pictures and symbols reflected on the wall in front of them. They couldn't make out the foreign language or strange pictures, but it sure did look cool. Fishlegs stood to the side, standing confidently, always happy to show off his knowledge.

"It's like a projector! But in Viking times. That's so cool!" Javon said, as Akalya muttered under her breath, and slightly nudged him gesturing towards Fishlegs' perplexed look. "Uh-uh...It's a Conovia thing. Haha." Javon stuttered while scratching the back of his neck nervously, and Fishlegs only shrugged before he went back to sorting through the lenses.

"That was close. Be more careful Javon." Akalya whispered, and Javon chuckled softly. "Oh please, when am I not careful?" Akalya shot him a glare. "Well from the three days we've known each other, hmmm...let's see...never." She crossed her arms and he shrugged her off.

"Fine I'll be more careful. I just haven't felt like myself the past few days from well...shock and sickness. I finally feel like I'm coming to, ya know? Kinda sucks since we were the ones to have the harsh blows." He gestured to her bandaged foot, and she looked down at it disappointedly. She chuckled, "Yeah kinda did. But nothing we could do about it. Let's-"

"Oh Oh Oh! Hiccup will be so surprised! Look at this guys!" Fishlegs interrupted their little conversation, and they both walked over to him (or hobbled in Akalya's case). "Light it up again Meatlug!" Both Akalya and Javon's jaws almost dropped to the floor. What laid before their eyes seemed nearly impossible yet there it was. No Viking could be able to tell what it was, but any person who lived in the 20th century could. Akalya started to shake Javon's arm, "J-Javon..." He didn't respond.

"It's-"

"Dragoncon." He finally responded. It was so inaudible only Akalya could hear it, because she was right next to him. It was all there. The theatre where the giveaway happened, all the concession stands, everything. It was just very hard to tell because it was just rough shapes, and the light wasn't very prominent. "I wonder what it could be! Maybe uuhhhh...oh a hunter base? The location of the King of Dragons?! Oh I gotta get Hiccup right away!"

Fishlegs rushed over to Meatlug, and mounted her, urging her to head down to the dome where everyone else was. Akalya and Javon took it as their chance to discuss. "H-how...I- what is going on?" Akalya asked as Javon ran his hand across the projection on the wall. "I actually don't know. But hey, if we got sucked into some fantasy world I guess anything is possible right?" Javon said amused, as Akalya tried to puzzle the pieces together.

"But it doesn't make sense. How does some lens from ancient history, know about Dragoncon?" Akalya asked very confused. They obviously knew that was the event where they last were in modern time. What the event was about, who knows. Obviously dragons, but any characters or people? They had no recollection.

"Beats me." Javon shrugged as he turned around to face her. She was about to say something else when a bunch of dragons landed with a thud outside the clubhouse. "This way, come on!" Fishlegs urged everyone in, as Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless and followed him. Alex hopped off Toothless a little shakily, still very foreign to dragon riding. Helen and Blair jumped down from Barf and Belch as soon as Ruff and Tuff mentioned explosions, not wanting anything to do with that. Melen stumbled off of Stormfly, as Astrid gave her dragon a good pet before sending her off.

They all made their way inside the clubhouse, very curious as to what Fishlegs was overly excited about. As soon as Meylin, Alex, Blair, and Helen walked in their eyes widened at what they saw projecting on the wall. Javon and Akalya signaled towards them as to keep quiet, but Helen must've not been paying attention. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSS-" Meylin slammed her mouth over Helen's mouth instantly, as Alex faked a cough to cover up the little scheme.

"Fishlegs, this is incredible! How-?" Hiccup chirped as Fishlegs stumbled over to the dragon eye. "Really? You dragged us all the way up here just for your geek out session?" Snotlout complained as the twins complied in annoyance.

"Isn't it amazing! Look at this lens, I've never seen it before! I guess we just must've looked over it or something." Fishlegs picked up the dragon eye and carefully retracted the lens that was inside of it. Meylin almost choked when she saw the lens he was holding in the air.

It was the lens she saw on the poster at Dragoncon.


End file.
